If I never knew you
by Morobutt
Summary: Sakura's mother and father were killed and now she lives alone. Who will come to her aid in her times? She finds an unlikely friend in some one she never thought would even care for her. :Kakasaku: Rated M for mild language ,violence ,blood and some lemon
1. Chapter 1

Read Me! – I would like to take this time to point out that I have comprehension problems, dyslexia and spelling problems. I dropped out of collage and lost my first job because of this. I'll be upfront with you all. I am not comfortable having people pointing my mistakes out where people can see them it makes me feel no more than an inch and feel as if I am stupid. I don't mind if people PM or e-milling me about them... I would just like some dignity that's all.

So this is a fixed up version of my old fanfic. I was on here a while ago under a different name [Kayathewolf] but I have moved on from that time in my life and have left behind everything that had to do with my late fiancé. The older file of this fanfic was removed before posting this one. Some parts where added here and there and the chapters where combined to make them longer.

I also would like to point out that I do not have any claim to nor own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto I am just typing a fanfic about them is all.

* * *

><p>"If I never knew you"<p>

By Morobutt

Chapter 1

'Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shared what I've made  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you'

Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park

* * *

><p>It was late; the sun had just got done setting as a storm rolled into the Leaf Village. The soft hiss of the rain and the scent of it hitting ground did nothing to calm a young woman standing near an open gate to the village. Her pink hair hid her face as her blood-shot green eyes tried to find movement among the trees. She clenched her fist as she hung her head.<p>

"_It won't be for that long Sakura; we'll be back before you know it"_ said her mother's voice from inside her head. Sakura lifted her head to the sky, tears and rain mixed as it fell down her cheeks. It had been three months now, what happen to then... where they all right? She closed her eyes as she turned and started to make her way home to her emptily house. Once she was inside she slowly made her way to her room where she shut the door and rested her back on the door and feel to the ground crying harder then she had while she was outside. Sakura brought her keens close to her and hid her face with in them.

She had fallen asleep on her floor and didn't wake till she heard someone bounding on her front door. Sakura sat up and ran her right hand down the front of her face as she looked over at the clock. It was eight a.m. who on earth was coming to see her so early? She thought as she grabbed a robe and made her way to her door. Sakura opened the door to find one of her friends standing there waiting for her. Shikamaru stood there one hand in his pocket as he rested in the door way and knocked with his other hand. Shikamaru looked sadder than normal and before Sakura could ask him any questions he spoke to her in a sad cold tone

"Lady Tsunade has sent me to get you, she wants to talk you now... Sakura it's not good news..."

He cut himself off as he heard her give a sniffle 'How troublesome.' He thought as he sighed. "I'll take you there if you want Sakura" he said as she looked up at him. She nodded and let him in to the house. She hurried back to her room and grabbed a decent looking out fit and threw it on and came back to living room to find that Shikamaru had only walked in the door and was just standing there

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, and she nodded her head and they left, and then she took the doorknob and closed the door.

They walked side by side not saying a word to one another; it was a forty-minute walk from her house to the Hokage complex. Shikamaru walked her all the way to Tsunade's office door; he gave a sigh as he open the door and led her in to the room."Lady Tsunade, I have brought you Sakura just as you had asked. I'll leave you two alone," he said before turning and leaving just to two of them with in her office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk like she always had when she came to see her but this time was different she didn't have her normal look to her, she looked said and distressed about something. With a sigh Tsunade stood up at her desk "I regret to inform you that we have gotten word today from the Sand village that they have found two people that match your mother and fathers profile. They were found yesterday evening. Form the sound of the letter that was scent they are not a live anymore," she paused and walked out from behind her desk and up in front of it rested her butt on the desk, "I am truly sorry Sakura"

'This can't be happening' Sakura thought as she looked down and cried not caring that she was a ninja and was not suppose to so her true emotions to others. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped her tears away moments later.

"W…who killed t...them?" she asked as she looked trying her best to not look like some little kid.

Tsunade stood once more and looked over the letter and the report before she spoke, "At the moment there are no leads as of who killed them." She handed Sakura a copy both of the pieces of paper. Sakura made to leave but Tsunade's words stopped her dead in her tracks, "If need any help or just want to talk... remember that you have many friends to lean on in your time of need Sakura, you don't have to go through this alone."

Sakura nodded her head and without another word left the office and walked herself home.

* * *

><p>Within a few days everyone within the Leaf Village knew that Sakura's mother and father where dead. There wasn't much if any info to go on, Sakura didn't leave her house for the first week, she cried all the time and would sleep for long hours sometimes days. After the eighth day she forced herself to get out of the house and get some fresh air, she changed her outfit so that now she wore her normal ninja out. She let her long pink hair just hang around her face she didn't feel in the mood to do much of anything with it at the moment and she could really care less what people thought about her look.<p>

At first no one even paid her much attention or even looked at her but as she got closer to the Hokage compound she could see people talking and whispering about her behind their hands. Had Sakura been back to her normal self the people that where talking about here would live to regret it. She made her way up the long set of steps outside of the compound and was about to open the door at the top of the stairs when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Ah Sakura, 'we' where wondering if you were doing alright. I am glad you're out and about," a male voice said right next to her. Sakura turned her head to see her sensei just sitting outside a window on the roofing reading a book. Kakashi always had a book with him for as far back as Sakura remembered him; he always had a book that he would read during their training. She sighed at first before she spoke

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, I am sorry if I had worried you or the others... I just needed some time to deal with it. That's all," she said taking a step closer to him.

Without looking up at her Kakashi nodded to her as he flipped a page in his book. It was always hard to tell his feelings. He wore a mask that covered his face from the bridge of his nose down, and he wore his hand band over his left eye to hide it from other people.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he closed his book once he got to the end of the one page. Standing he slipped it into his white ninja weapon bag on his backside. He stretched out his arms before turning to Sakura. "Tsunade has wanted to talk you, no there is no lead on what happen just yet," he said, as he looked at her face, she was starting to looking hopeful at his words at fist. "No it's about something else or so she has told me," he said jumping over to her and looking down at her. He gave a slight smile and opened the door for her.

They walked side by side down the hall till they got to Tsunade's office, before Kakashi opened the door Sakura asked him a question "Why are staying around? Or are you also involved with what Tsunade has in mind?" he gave a sight nod but didn't say a word and opened the door to let Sakura in fist. Tsunade sat behind her desk yet again but this time she was looking over papers and books.

She looked up briefly "Ah just the two people I was looking for... Sakura I hope you are faring will?" she asked as she tossed a book to the other side of her desk.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I am feeling better," she said softly still keeping an eye on Tsunade as she rummaged through papers

"Ah yes... here we are," she said pulling out a paper and laying it on top of the others on her desk "That's good; I have a mission for you two... Do you feel up to going on a mission Sakura?" she asked slowly at the end of what she had to say. Sakura nodded again

"Yes," Was all she said. Tsunade had a smile on her face as she looked from one to the other

"Good, this is good... it will just be the two of you this time, no need to bring Naruto with... he would just get in the way sadly. You two will be going to the last remaining strong hold of the Hidden Sound country. Some of the people left from there when Sasuke killed off Orochimaru have reorganized and plan on begging where Orochimaru has left off. You will gather info on how many people they have and what there adjective is. Once you have found this out you are to report back here at once," she said before handing them a map and their mission info. Kakashi took all the info and lead Sakura out of the room.

Once he shut the door behind him he gave his head a slight shake before he spoke, "We'll leave first thing tomorrow... let's say around seven am? Pack your weapons and some money for the trip; we have a good 3 day journey to and from that place"

Sakura nodded and they split up and went their own ways.

* * *

><p>She went right home and began to pack her bag. Sakura threw a few outs in there: her hairbrush, her wallet, some ninja foods and a blanket. She let out a sigh as she looked at the clock it was only three in the afternoon. Sakura could only hope that Kakashi would be one time this mission, he is always late by an hour or so.<p>

She plopped herself down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling and then turned over and grabbed a few kunai and sat up in her bed. Maybe she could train for a bit before she lifted to go on her mission to get back to her normal self. Sakura put the few kunai in her holster on her leg and got up off her bed and left her house.

Sakura made her way to training grounds three where Team Seven had first started, she stood in front of one of the wooden targets and took out a kunai, and she held it at first but then whipped her arm forward and let it fly. It hit with a thud on the target, she was a bit off but that's what she had come here for. She threw another one and it hit with a thud as well. Every time she was getting better and better than the one before. As she threw her last one she felt as if someone was watching her. The last kunai hit with a thud, she stood there for a moment before dashing to the target and ripping one of the kunai out and throwing it at a nearby tree. You could hear it hit the tree with a thud. It was then that she heard something from behind her. Someone was behind her, she could feel the person behind her and as she went to turn around the person grabbed her by the back of the head and held a kunai close to the back of her neck

"You should be resting not training Sakura!" came a male's cold voice. He let her go and she turned to look at him, it was Kakashi that had caught her. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh and what are you doing out here hmm? Look at the fireflies?" she asked as Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed a bit but he didn't reply to her question. He simply turned and said.

"Go home and rest... we have a long journey and we will get nowhere tomorrow if you're sleepy and beat from being out here"

And with that he disappeared. Sakura pulled her kunai out of the target and put them all back in her holster and made her way back to her house it was starting to get real late now and Kakashi knew what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She had wound herself up in her blankets while she was a sleep; she slowly put a hand out and turned the alarm off before getting out of bed and slowly going to the kitchen. She grabbed a small piece of fruit and went back to her room. Sakura went through her bag once more making sure everything that she need was in there and then got dressed. Looking at the clock she sighed and picked up her bag<p>

_"Not like he'll show up on time any ways"_

She thought closing her house door and beginning on her way to the front of the village. It was still yearly and there was hardly any one up and about yet. She let out a sigh as she turned a corner and was now looking at the open gate. She could make out two figures standing there that looked to be talking to one another, one of them was Kakashi and other one looked to be Asuma. As Sakura got close to them they stopped talking and looked at her.

"I am really surprised to see you here Kakashi and on time at that" Sakura said as she joined the two older men. Kakashi smiled at first then looked back to Asuma.

"Well where leaving now… keep an eye on Naruto will you? He will more than likely be quite upset about us going on a mission without him"

He said with a laugh as Asuma nodded his head. Kakashi took a deep breath as he turned back to Sakura to go over what their mission was. Once they were done they waved to Asuma and started out in a slow walk; they didn't say a word to one another as they walked side by side. Kakashi was never the type to just talk to talk, he almost always spoke when he thought he could teach them something or when he had to break up Naruto and Sasuke but when he was around her he was quite as can be.

By the time they got to a small town it was already past noon. They both walked down the main road looking to see if they could find a place to stop and grab a bite to eat before starting back out on the road. Sakura didn't see any place she would like to stop but she did happen to see a Raman shop and giggled to herself about how if Naruto where with them he would more than likely want to stop and eat there. She gave a sigh as she looked back to Kakashi for a moment; he was standing next to her reading that darn book of his.

"Aren't you going to help pick a place to eat?" she asked him

"No… I trust you'll find some place to eat" he said as he turned a page in his book not even looking at her when he spoke.

Sakura let out a low growl of anger and she turned away and started to walk away from him. Couldn't of Tsunade have sent someone else with him? Why was it her that had to go. She let out a sigh she could give one guess as to why, she wanted her to get away for the village and to have something else on her mind then the death of her mother and father. As they came to the end of the street Sakura stopped and looked to her right at a small little restaurant. The place looked alright and the food being cooked inside smelt very good to her. Without warning she felt some one walk in to her. She turned around ready to beat whoever it was and found Kakashi giving her a smile over the book he was readying

"Sorry… I am really in to this part of the book… I didn't mean to walk in to you" he said with a slight laugh

"Is that so? Maybe you should put the book down before you walk over a cliff and kill yourself" she said coldly as she stepped away from him and entered the restaurant.

Kakashi let out a sigh and put the book back in his pack and followed her in to the restaurant. Sakura had picked a table near the back of the small setting area, there wasn't much light back there and they would more than likely not be remembered if someone happened to look their way. She had already gotten a waitress to go and her some water as he was sitting down across from her.

"Anything for you Sir?" the waitress asked turning to Kakashi.

"No nothing for me at the moment" he said looking over at Sakura

He let out a sigh as he pulled out a scroll, he handed it over to Sakura as he closed his uncovered eye. Sakura took it from him and looked at it, it had a seal on it that had her name on it as well. She looked up at Kakashi and then back at the scroll

"What's this all about?" she asked

"Tsunade had some info for you that she didn't want me to know about for some reason and gave me the scroll to give to you" he said as the waitress came back with Sakura's water and place it on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?" she asked

Kakashi did not say a word or even look at the waitress but put his hand up near his head and waved to go elsewhere for the moment. Sakura razed a brow at him as he waited for the waitress to leave them in peace before spoke again

"She said it's up to you to open that, she said it wouldn't make much of defiance in the mission any ways" he said opening his uncovered eye to look at her.

Sakura looked at it for a moment before stuffing it away in her bag, if it really didn't mean anything then why should she open it? She looked back over at Kakashi for a moment before she spoke

"I don't like this place any more… let's get going…" she said in a soft voice.

She looked up at the waitress that was eyeing them from over at the bar and was talking to someone, Kakashi gave a nodded and stood up. To him something didn't feel right about the place but he didn't say anything to her about it. But his gut was telling him to get out of there before something happened. They both left no tip for the waitress and walked out of the restaurant.

"That sure was a waste of time" she said as she looked up at the sky.

Kakashi nodded and then started to walk again before he spoke

"We should get going… I see no reason to stick around here"

Sakura nodded and started to walk off after him. They walked for hours and soon it was starting to get dark. Kakashi lead Sakura to a spot in the woods that was off from the side of the road that they travel. The area was a small clearing that one might use to train in, as Kakashi came to a stop inside the middle of the clearing he dropped his pack on the ground.

"We'll spend the night here" he said as he walked away from her and the clearing. He picked up pieces of wood here and there that lay on the ground near the trees. Once he had an arm full of wood he came back and set it in the middle of the clearing. Sakura watched as he Kakashi did a few hand seals, his hands made the seals of Snake, Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. He then brought his one hand up near his mouth and blew fire down at the wood on the ground.

A fire started instantly, Sakura took a deep breath as she looked up in to the darkening sky. The stars had started to come out now along with a few firefly's here and there. Kakashi sat down on the ground and brought out his book and began to read by the fires light. Sakura gave a slight smile as she looked down and other at her Kakashi reading his dirty adult book that he almost always had on him.

They sat there in silence for a while, Sakura turned to her bag that was next to her and got out a blanket and threw it around herself as she looked over at Kakashi. He lay on the ground with his book over his face; there was a small firefly that had landed on the spine of the book that started to glow every now and then. A soft caring smile came across her face as she got up and put her blanket over him and went back to her bag and got out a smaller lighter blanket for herself and let out a sigh as she lay down on the ground near the fire as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 2

'You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>'Cause they'd fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare'

Fireflies by Owl city

* * *

><p>'<em>Something isn't right'<em>

Kakashi woke in a cold sweat; he sat up and looked around running his right hand done his face. Someone was coming and they meant to kill Sakura and him. Kakashi's one visible eye darted over at Sakura, who was still a sleep. He let out a sigh he stood up and let the blanket on him fall to the ground. He blinked at first as he looked down at and then back at Sakura.

"What's this about? ... Hmm I don't have time for this" he said as he picked up the blanket and placed it over her before jumping up in to a tree.

Kakashi took a deep breath as he lifted his head band off the left side of his face. His left eye opened to reveal a dark red orb that contracted as it adjusted to the light. He let out a soft growl type of sound as he looked around with his Sharingan; it wasn't long before his eye picked up the sight of five clones that where getting closer and closer to him.

Kakashi started to run through the tree tops till he got even closer still and dropped down on top of two of the five clones and hit them with his feet; turning them in to a puff of smoke. He quickly pulled a kunai out and threw it at one of the remaining three clones, it to turn in to a puff of smoke. By that time the last two clones started to attack, they both held a kunai and ran at him. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't get hurt from the clones because they were not like Naruto's shadow clones, but he tried staying alert to pin point the where a bouts of who scent the clones.

Kakashi kicked at the one clone sending flying through the air; it hit a tree and turned in to a puff of smoke. He let out a sigh as he turned to the last clone.

"One left…" he said to himself as pulled out another kunai and threw it at the clone witch hit it dead on in the middle of its forehead and it too turned in to a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked around yet again trying to find who scent the clones after him. As he took a step toward where the clones came from he felt a rush of air on the back of his neck.

"Ah… so there you are… I've been looking for you" Kakashi said as he put his hand down near his leg holster taking a kunai in his hand.

"You're from the Leaf Village are you not?" a man's voice asked

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kakashi said with a slight smirk on his face as he quickly turned around hitting the guy on his arm with his kunai.

The man just laughed as he kicked Kakashi down to the ground, Kakashi pulled himself back up and looked at the man's face. He vaguely remembered the guys face… where did he see it before…

"The restaurant" he said to himself; the guy nodded and took a step closer to him.

"That's right… Where is your little pink haired girlfriend?" he asked looking around.

Kakashi took that moment to try and get the upper hand quickly forming the hand seals Ox, Rabbit and Money. By the time the man turned back to Kakashi it was very dark near him and only the light from Chakra that was starting to gather in Kakashi's left hand. As more and more chakra went to his hand lightning started to spark out from the ball and the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

The man took a step back as Kakashi lunged at him thrusting his left arm at the man. His attack did not hit head on, it just grazed the man's shoulder as he tried to doge it. Kakashi landed on the ground behind the guy on one keen. Before Kakashi could get up he felt a hot stabbing pain on his right side of his body. Kakashi looked over and saw the man had ran him through with a katana, he gasped a bit before taking his left hand and pushing the katana out of his side causing the man to lose his balance a bit. Kakashi took a deep breath as tried to think of how he was going to get out of this alive.

"_I don't have much Chakra left… Sharingan and Chidori have used most of my Chakra up… I might be able to pull of using Chidori once more but if I don't hit him dead on... It will be useless" _he thought as he struggled to get up on to his feet.

"Why so sad?" the guy said as he laughed at him

Kakashi winced at the pain and tried to take a deep breath to calm me self but his lunges refused to let him do that. He coughed and closed his eyes as he formed hand seals once again Tiger, Boar, Ox and Dog. He split in to 4 other forums. He used a basic Clone Jutsus, at first the clones stood by him but with in a moment they ran out at the guy. Kakashi could only hope that they would hold the guy off till he could forum Chidori once more.

Quickly forming the hand seals Ox, Rabbit and Money; the light from Chakra that was starting to gather in Kakashi's left hand. As more and more chakra went to his hand lightning started to spark out from the ball and the found of birds chirping could be heard. The guy was too busy trying to get rid of the clones to realize what Kakashi was up to.

With great effort Kakashi lunged once more at the guy, he had his back to Kakashi and this time he wouldn't miss. Within seconds he hit the guy head on in the middle of his back causing the man to scream out in pain as Kakashi cut him in half. Kakashi feel to the ground and landed with a thud. He panted trying to get air to his lunges. He put his hands under him and pushed himself up to his feet, he was feeling light head. Talking his left hand he placed it over his right side and held it as he tried to use his right to bring down his head band over his left eye. Feeling weak he fell back wards on to a tree, still gasping for air. His eye darted up to the sky it would be awn soon.

* * *

><p>The feel of warmth on Sakura's face and the sound of birds chirping up with in the trees worked her up the morning after they started their journey. At first she just opened her eyes a bit and looked over where she had last seen Kakashi but did not see him over on the other said of now dead fire. She let out a sigh and slowly sat up and looked down at her blanket, it was then that she found that the blanket she had given Kakashi was on top of the other one she had taken out the other night. She let out a sigh as she stood up and started packing the blankets back in her bag.<p>

"I wonder where he went" she said to herself in a soft tone.

Once she was done with that she stood and looked around a bit trying to find Kakashi so they could get going back on their way. But she had no such luck and she dared not to call out to him in case they were being followed. He had left his pack behind so he would be back to get it if nothing had happened to him, Sakura nodded to herself as she sat back down and waited for him to return.

It would be an hour later when Kakashi slowly made his way through the trees and back in to the clearing. He looked as if he had been in a fight; his hair was messy, he had some blood and dirt here and there on his outfit. They had been followed and where attacked right before dawn, Kakashi had a woken before they had gotten close to them and put the fire out going after them.

"I can't believe you slept through all that noise" Kakashi said as he closed his one visible eye and sat down next to Sakura.

"What do you mean? What happened to you?" she asked looking at him as he tried to cache his breath.

"A group of people from that place we stopped at yesterday followed us and had plans to kill us… it would seem that the Sound have people all over the place" he said as he winced a bit from some pain as he sitting forward a bit

"We'll no longer be talking roads or stopping place… we don't want to draw to much attention to our self's" Kakashi said as he brought his hand up and placed it on his right said of his rib cage.

Sakura watched as he winced once more and pulled his hand way and looked at it, blood lay on his fingers. Kakashi gave a slight laugh at it and looked over at Sakura

"I think the guy puncher my right lung…" he said in a worried tone before he fell back wards on to the ground behind him.

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" she yelled

Sakura shook Kakashi and called out to him after he hit the ground; he did not respond to her voice what so ever or her touch he had also stopped breathing. Sakura took hold of his vest and unzipped it revealing the inside of the vest and the black shirt; it was all covered in blood. She gave a slight gasp as she took out a kunai and cut the black shirt down the front.

Sakura formed a light blue ball of Chakra in her right hand and softly placed it over the wound on Kakashi's side. She took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Within a few moments Kakashi coughed and started to breathe again in short shallow breaths. Sakura let out a sigh as she took her hand from his side she had done all she could do for him at the moment.

Taking her kunai in her head she took a deep breath and cut the rest of the black shirt and green vest off of Kakashi. She pulled her light blanket out of her beg and cut a long strip from it. She looked back over at Kakashi as she began to roll the strip of fabric in to a roll. As she keeled down next to Kakashi and pulled his upper part of his body off the ground she began to wrap his healing wound.

Once she was done she took a deep breath and sat back on her butt. Lucky for Kakashi, Tsunade had taught her some stuff on healing. She watched him in quiet hoping that he would come through alright. She had done all she could, there was no one but her to take care of him out here in the middle of nowhere.

It was the afternoon when Kakashi started to stir in his sleep; he talked in his sleep and called out people's names. Sakura rushed to his side once more and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, he had a high fever. She took part of the cut up black shirt of Kakashi's a long with a small jug of water and poured it on to the small bit of shirt and placed it on his forehead.

Sakura refused to leave his side and dared not move him. He need rest, she could only hope that no one would come after them tonight. She took a deep breath and looked around her a bit and then up at the sky, it was starting to get dark out again. She placed her hand on Kakashi's forehead once more. He felt cold to the touch so he pulled out her heavy blanket and placed it over him. Sakura started dose off as the stars came out.

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke four hours after Sakura succumbed to sleep, at first he laid there wondering what felt so heavy on his left side. Using his right arm he boosted himself up and looked around. The moon had come out and shined light down within the clearing. Sakura had fallen asleep and rested the upper part of her body on top of Kakashi left side. He smiled a bit as he slowly but his back down to the ground again. She had tending to his wounds and stayed by him; taking his right hand he slowly moved it over to Sakura's head and moved a few stray hairs out of her face.<p>

She looked so peace full but all so looked so tired even in her sleep. Kakashi gave a slight laughed at the thought of how he felt like he was starting to like her.

"_It would never work out… she's four-teen years younger than you!" _he thought as he closed his eyes.

It would be too wired. Although he had mixed feeling at the moment he would never act on them. He let out a sigh as he allowed himself to start to drift back in to sleep.

"_Maybe the feelings will be gone later once I wake up later" it_ was his last thought before his mind went blank and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke once again to the sun on her face; no one had come for them in the middle of the night. She was grateful for it, but they could not stay here another night. It would be too risky. She slowly lifted her head off of Kakashi and looked at his face. She had left his mask on when she took his shirt and vest off the day before. His right eye was closed as if he was still asleep, she reached out a hand placed it on his shoulder<p>

"Kakashi? hey can you hear me?" she said in a soft voice.

He made a groggy half sleep sound as he moved his legs a bit before he answered her.

"H…hmm…m Sakura? What is it?" he asked her slightly lifting his head.

A tear ran down her cheek as he flung herself on his chest and began to sob in to his almost bare chest.

"P…Please d…don't leave me… I d…don't think I'll be able to cope if I…I lost you like I have l…lost my mother and father…p…please" she said in a shaken voice in between long deep breaths.

Setting up and resting his weight on his left arm as he took Sakura in his right arm and held her close. She didn't have much left to her life, he himself played a somewhat big part in her life as she grew from a young girl to a young woman. Kakashi had been her Sensei from around the time she was twelve up and till now.

He closed his one visible eye and again tried to push any thoughts like that out of his head. Kakashi was a thirty-two year old man where as Sakura was still just a kid in his eyes… will eye. No he would not act on any of his feelings for his young student... not in less she two started to show signs of liking him as well. He let out a sigh as he rubbed her back, for now all he could do was comfort her

"Shhh, it's alright… I am still here aren't I… that means a lot doesn't?" he asked in a calm voice

She lifted her head off of his chest and wiped the tears from her eyes with her balled up hands like a little kid. She hung her head a bit and whispered to him in a soft voice "I am sorry"

Even though it pained him to use his right arm so much, he took his right hand and took her face in his hand. Stroking a way a few tears he looked in to her blood shot green eyes

"There is nothing to be sorry about Sakura" he said to her as he smiled a bit.

"_What am I doing? I'll confuse her so much by the time this is over…" _he thought as he watched her take another deep breath.

She started to calm down a bit from his touch and his words. She found herself blushing a bit as Kakashi still held on to her face with his hand. She felt so safe when she was around him for some reason. As he let go of her face he let out a soft cough and looked away from her, it was starting to turn awkward very fast for the two of them. Kakashi would have to put a stop to it for now, pulling Sakura's blanket off of him he tried to get up.

"We should get moving soon... We need to get out of this area before we are found again" he said stumbled to his feet.

Looking down he could see that he didn't have a shirt or a vest on any more and that he had something wrapped around him. He raised a brow at her but didn't say anything.

"I had to cut your shirt off and your vest… if I didn't I couldn't treat your wound" she said softly as she looked up at him. Her eyes feel on his left arm, up near his shoulder he had a dark red tattoo that was the mark of an Anbu. She had never seen Kakashi without a shirt on within the seven years of knowing him, he had never said a word about being in the Anbu but that was normal… Kakashi never spoke about himself or his past and dodged any of the questions that asked that about that all the time.

Kakashi walked over to his pack and pulled out another shirt but he didn't pack another vest. So he picked up the remains of his now cut up vest and took out a few scrolls from the scroll pockets it and a few small things out of the other pockets.

Sakura had turned away from watching Kakashi as he had pulled a new shirt on; she blushed a bit and started to feel funny.

"_What is this feeling?... no…no.. I can't like him… like that… My Sensei would never dream of liking someone let alone go out with one of his students… he's just not like that" _she thought to herself as she packed what stuff of hers that was still out, she was trying to forget about any thoughts she might have for her Sensei Kakashi.

Once she was done she looked back over at him; he seemed to be done as well with his packing and getting dressed.

"Sakura, you ready to get going?" he asked as rolled up the sleeves of his dark shirt.

She nodded and walked over toward him, she still felt funny about being near him after what had just happen between the two of them. But no mater she can't just leave him and do the mission on her own, no she would need help and even if she did try she would never find any one she could trust to help her not after what happen to Kakashi. She let out a sigh as grabbed Kakashi by the wrist of his left hand

"Before we leave… How are feeling? Tell the truth now" she said in a stern voice to him

Kakashi looked puzzled for a moment as he looked at her

"I am feeling much better… Thank you Sakura" he said with a smile as he turned to lead the way from the clearing.

* * *

><p>The next two days went by in quite; they said not a word to one another about what had happen the other day when Kakashi was attacked. Kakashi had healed nicely and had gotten most of his strength back by the fourth day of their mission thanks to Sakura's help.<p>

The sun was out and there was a bit of cold breeze every now and then. Sakura walked next to Kakashi, threw the last few days of walking quietly she had thought over the feelings she had for her Sensei. She did find that he had grown on her and that she didn't really see him as her Sensei any more. No Kakashi was now just a Jounin to her; she had become a Chuunin the year before and was no longer under his teachings.

Sakura let out a sigh as she looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her green eye. He looked the save as he always did, but now he was trying to distances himself from her for some reason.

_"Maybe he doesn't like me as I like him… this is all too confusing for me…"_ she thought to herself.

While in thought Sakura had fallen behind Kakashi, He now stood in front of her with a raised a brow at her but didn't say anything. Again no talking, she blinked a bit before giving her head a quick shake as if to show it was nothing. Kakashi gave a slight nod of his head as he went back on walking.

An hour pasted with still no talking, but that was soon going to come to an end. Kakashi came to a stop and jumped up in to a tree out of sight for a few minutes and then came back down to the ground.

"We've made it to the Hidden Sound country… keep on your toes and don't let your guard down, from here on out its going to be tough for us" he said in a cold voice.

Kakashi looked back at Sakura before starting to walk away again. Sakura blinked for a moment and followed him. They walked around again for hours without talking to one another, Sakura was getting use to it know.

_"I get the point now…. You feel you went too far…"_ she thought to herself as she looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her green eye yet again. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, Sakura wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing and walked right in to him, and she bounced off of him and hit the ground with a thud.

"Gaa… why are you stopping like that?" she asked as she slowly got up and looked at him.

"Hush…." he said as he looked around

He had heard something

"Sakura… where being followed" he said softly as he took a step forward.

Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his leg holster; he gripped it and brought it to his face

"Kakashi…" was all Sakura could say and she jumped up in to a tree and hid herself.

Kakashi followed her lead and hid and waited. Within a few moments a man walked in to their line of sight from behind a tree. Kakashi lifted his head band up over his left eye and slowly poking his head out from behind the tree at the man who just seemed to be walking around waiting for something. A puff of smoke aperies in front of the man, as the smoke cleared a figure could be seen; Kabuto. Kakashi pulled his body back behind the tree and let out a long breath as he rested his back on the tree.

"_So… Sasuke didn't kill him as well? No wonder the sound are growing in numbers…"_ he thought as he looked over at Sakura.

Kabuto started talking to the man about something that made no scenes and even the man said so.

"You know… I don't see any reason to speak in code… it's not like where being" Kabuto cut him off at that.

"You fool… we are being watched… and I would rather the two that are here not hear what I was saying about are upcoming planes."

He paused and looked out over at where Kakashi and Sakura where hiding before he started to talk again to the man.

"You know what… you fail… you are no longer of use to me"

And with that he lounged at the man and hit him with is right hand on his chest where his heart was while his right hand was glowing blue. The man hit the ground, Kabuto walked over to the man and looked down at him as he was gasping for air.

"It's pointless to try and fight it you know… you'll be dead soon"

He said as he turned back to where Kakashi and Sakura where hiding and despaired in a puff of smoke. Kakashi let out sigh of relief when Kabuto despaired, there was no way that just a Jounin and a Chuunin could stand a chance against Kabuto. As Kakashi got up off the tree he turned to Sakura.

"We need to get back to The Leaf… there is no way we'll be able to deal with Kabuto on our own" his voice was cold and shaken.

Sakura remember who he was... he was Orochimaru's left hand man and a very powerful medical ninja, Lady Tsunade even had a hard time fighting him. She nodded her head as she looked over at Kakashi.

"Yes... we should go back and tell the Leaf what we have found out and request backup"

She said as she made her way over to Kakashi who seemed to be white as a ghost now.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 3

'I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven'<p>

Your guardian angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi quickly made their way through the trees as they tried to make a mad dash back home. They would never make it back to the Leaf Village in one day's time but they had to try, from the sounds of Kabuto's voice they didn't have much time left before he went through with his plan… whatever it might be.<p>

The day was starting to turn in to night, Kakashi could only hope that Kabuto wouldn't send someone out after them to keep them from getting to The Leaf Village to tell of his plans. He let out a sigh as he looked over at Sakura with his one visible dark eye.

"Sakura… keep on your toes… from here on out we might be ambushed at any giving moment" he said to her in a cold tone

Sakura nodded her head before he spoke again to her

"If we end up getting split up… just keep going till you get to The Leaf Village, don't worry about me... We need to get this info back to Tsunade as quick as we can"

Sakura nodded her head once more as she pushed off of a branch of a tree. Like Kakashi she could only hope that they had some luck on their side. As the sun complete despaired from the sky it became so dark that it was like walking in to a room that had no lights on in the middle of the night. The moon and stars where coved by a think low layer of clouds that where threatening to open up and pour down on them with a slight rumble here and there.

They where only a third of the way home now but they were almost at their limit, there stamina was almost out completely. Sakura was starting to fall behind Kakashi now. He looked over his shoulder to see her lightly panting as she was out of breath from running for so long, He didn't know how much longer she would last.

Just as he turned his head back around to look in front of him he heard a loud cracking sound then a gasp of shock. He knew what had happen before he even reacted to it. Kakashi spun around so fast and was free falling after Sakura. She had landed on a weak breach of tree and it gave away under her weight, she had no chakra or stamina left to try and keep herself to falling to the ground.

"Shit" was all she could say in a soft voice as she closed her eyes.

The ground was coming up fast now and just as she thought she was a goner someone grabbed her jacket from behind and pulled her close to them. Kakashi had caught her just in time and landed on the ground with his feet. Letting out a wince of pain from the impact he looked down at Sakura who was clinging to his dark shirt. He let out a sigh of relief seeing as was alight.

"I think we should rest for a bit… where both beat" he said as he took his one visible eye off of her as she lifted her head and looked at him.

Her bright green eyes looking up at him with a grateful look. If it wasn't for him she might have been really badly hurt. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life

"Thank you so much" she sobbed in his ear as Kakashi slowly stood up.

Kakashi took her arms in his hands a slowly pulled them off of him, he let out a sigh as he narrowed his dark visible eye. He let out a soft cough before letting go of her and turning away. Even though he was glad she was safe and not harmed in a way he still didn't want to give her false hope that he might have feelings for her somewhere deep inside him. He slowly turned away from her and looked up at the sky, the storm that had once threaten to beat down on them had died down and now the clouds where parting to show the stars and a faint outline of the moon still somewhat hidden behind the clouds.

"_I can't let this go much longer… the sooner we get back the sooner she will see that I have no feelings for her" _he thought to himself as he brought his eye sight down from the sky.

Sakura was stun; she didn't know what to make of what had just happen once she hugged Kakashi. She hung her head and took a deep breath, thinking of what she could say. But there was no time for words now. As she lifted her head up to ask Kakashi something she heard a thud of something hitting a nearby tree. Sakura turned around to find an exploding Tag hanging from a kunai; it was almost burnt all the way when she jumped out of the way. The force of the explosion threw her on the ground past Kakashi.

"Shit!.. Sakura... Run… We've been found" Kakashi yelled as he lifted her to her feet.

She let out a grunt as she got to her feet thanks to Kakashi, she glared at him and pulled a kunai out of her back pouch and stood in a fighting stance. She didn't care what he thought; he was just as burnt out as she was. Kakashi let out a growl of anger as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing… run…" he yelled at as he took a kunai out of his leg holster and stood in a fighting stance as well

Sakura hesitate for a moment before turning and running. Just as she got away from Kakashi she could hear the starting of the fight. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out through the night.

* * *

><p>Kakashi jumped back as yet another exploding Tag hanging from a kunai hit the ground near him. Lifting his head band up over his left eye he looked out threw the smoke trying to find out where the attack was coming from. As the smoke settled Kabuto stepped out from behind a tree holding a senbon needles in his right hand.<p>

"Kakashi… I hope you didn't think we would forget about you" he said softly

Kabuto took one of the senbon needles in his left hand threw it at Kakashi who just pulled his hand that had the kunai in it up and watched at the senbon needle bounced off and landed on the ground in front of him. Thanks to his sharingan he was able to dodge it with ease.

Kabuto let out a soft laugh to himself as he watched Kakashi's red eye start to spin. Kabuto jumped back and started doing had seals. As he end his hand seals he had a smirk on his face before he spoke out load

"Forbidden Jutsu Gedo Mark seal" he said with an evil laugh.

Kabuto watched as Kakashi grunted in pain and slowly sunk to the ground holding his left eye that had the sharingan. Kakashi let out a gasp as the pain flowed threw his left side of his face.

Kabuto laughed even more as he stared walking over to Kakashi, once he was near his side he looked down at Kakashi and kicked him in the ribs.

"Now now… we can't have you using that eye of yours on us" he said in a mocking tone.

Kakashi grunted once more before rolling over on all fours, he stayed like that as he gasped for air before he even tried to speak to Kabuto.

"What…What have you done to me?" he demanded

Kakashi tried to stand only to get half way up and fall back to the ground as yet another serge of pain made its way through his body. Kabuto laughed even harder when one of his henchmen came up next to him and spoke to him.

"We have located the girl, what you'd want us to do?" he asked as he knelt down on the ground near Kabuto.

Kicking Kakashi in the ribs again Kabuto spoke to his henchman without even looking at him.

"Kill her... Do not let her get to The Leaf Village! Or I'll have your head!… is that clear?" he asked with a cold tone

His henchman gave a nod and despaired behind a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Sakura Let out a sigh as she hid behind a tree; she had tripped over a tree root and hurt her foot. Still low on chakra and stamina Sakura couldn't heal her foot. She held on to her kunai as she slowly popped her head out from behind the tree to see if Kakashi was heading her way. She could only hope he made it out of the fight alright, just as she turned back around a man's voice called out to her<p>

"Lookie what we have here, looks like Kakashi's brat didn't get that far after all" said the one guy to another

"What do you thing we should do with her?" another asked

Sakura's face went white as she saw one of the guys stepping closer to her, she pulled her kunai closer to her.

"Let's have a bit of fun before we kill her off" he said as he laughed and reached out his hand to grab Sakura.

* * *

><p>Kabuto smirked as the smoke from his henchman cleared the area, leaning down he whispered in to the back of Kakashi's head<p>

"I have sealed your sharingan… you are no longer a threat to me" He said as he pulled his body back up.

Kakashi let out a wince from pain as he took hold of Kabuto's leg in his left hand, gasping for air he stained himself to look up at Kabuto

"Leave the girl out of this… she is no threat to you now… harm her and you'll be the one to be dead Kabuto" Kakashi said in a deadly cold tone

Kakashi let out another wince from pain as he struggled to get on his hands and knees, Kabuto rolled his eyes he pulled his leg out of Kakashi's grip and went to kick Kakashi down once again but this time his foot did not come in contact with Kakashi's side. Softly panting Kakashi held on to his foot with his left hand.

"I may not have my sharingan… and I may be in horrible pain… but make no mistake Kabuto… I am not useless" Kakashi said as he pulled himself up

Kabuto growled in frustration as he tried to pull away from Kakashi but to no avail, Kakashi had a death grip on his foot. Taking his time Kakashi took his right hand and put it in his back pouch and pulled out a kunai; Kabuto let out a laugh at the sight of this.

"Come now Kakashi… what do you plane to do with that? It's useless you can't harm me with that" he said laughing once again

"You're too confident Kabuto… that will be your down fall you know…" Kakashi said as he thrusts the blade of the kunai in to the bottom of Kabuto's foot.

Kakashi using what little strength he had left he tried to jump away from Kabuto. A slight hissing sound was so hard to hear over the wince of pain that Kabuto let out as he bent over to pull the kunai out of his foot. As he put his hand down near the blade an exploding tag that was wrapped around the handle went off sending smoke, blood and bits of flash threw the air.

Kakashi ducked and hid his head with his arms as the exploding tag went off. As the smoke started to settle a loud sob could be heard along with a muffled sound of someone trying to get up. Lifting his head up Kakashi looked around to see if Kabuto was still 'standing around'. Getting to his feet and pulling his head band down over his left eye he hobbled over to where Kabuto was last standing. His one visible eye looked down as he stepped on something.

With a smirk his eye landed on Kabuto, his leg had been blown off from the middle of shin. It was what was left of Kabuto's shin that he had stepped on. Taking a deep breath as yet another wave of pain took over his body Kakashi let a small grunt out before opening his eye back up and speaking to Kabuto as he took a step away from him getting off of what was left of his leg.

"What was that you said? Oh yeah… 'It's useless you can't harm me' it would seem that this is a check mate at the moment don't you think?" Kakashi said before he let out a laugh

Kabuto held on to his leg with his hands surrounded by blue chakra. He had held on to what was left of his leg and lifted his head and glared at Kakashi

"This is far from over Kakashi… even though you might have gotten away with your life the kunoichi you where with will not make it back to the leaf village alive." Kabuto said with a laugh as he pulled himself over to a tree and leaned on it.

Kakashi looked behind him; Sakura would be alright, she was after all a strong girl... No a strong young woman. Kakashi looked back at Kabuto and narrowed his one visible eye; he would make him pay with more than just losing a foot if anything happened to Sakura. Taken a step back he pulled a kunai from his leg holster

"Please forgive me for cutting this short… but we'll have to pick this up where left off at another date" he said before despairing in a puff of smoke. Hoping threw the trees not looking back Kakashi let out a sigh.

_'Hold on Sakura… I'll be there… just hold on!'_ he thought as his foot landed on a branch and he pushed off of it.

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a gasp as the one guys hand fell on the top of her shoulder and the guy pulled her up off her feet by the back of her red jacket. She glared and clenched her teeth at the guys rough touch, the guy slowly took his hand and ran it down the left side of her face<p>

"My my… aren't you a fine looking kunoichi" he said as he looked back at the other two guys.

He had let his guard down so soon after taking hold of her, within a few seconds Sakura turned her head and took hold of the guys hand with in her mouth. She bit down as heard a she could, the guy turned around with the look of surprise on his face

"You no good rotten Vixen!" he yelled

The man shook Sakura around by the back of her jacket trying to get her to let go of his hand but to no a vale. She held on to him like she was a Pit Bull, she would show him. The man growled as he let go of her jacket and took her long pink hair in his hand and held a tight grip on it casing her to close eyes in pain. Sakura could hear the other two guys starting to laugh. She took a deep breath as she tightens her grip on her kunai still within her hand; with one fast movement she swiped the blade of her kunai at the guy's front. She heard a gasp and the hold on her hair went lose.

Letting go of her grip on the guy's hand she spun around and kicked the guy in the face before turning to the other guys. They just started at her, taken a deep breath she took her right hand and ran it threw her hair before looking at the guy she just kicked laying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Kabuto sure picked the wrong guys for this mission that's for sure" she said before she started to pant lightly

What little chakra and stamina she had left was just about gone, she eyed the other two guys, she took a step at them trying to scare them off. It was a bluff; she fought to just stand up and was starting wonder if this was what Kakashi felt like after using his sharingan too much. Her eyes widened at the thought of him, she had left him with Kabuto

"_Oh please… Kakashi... be alright"_ she thought to herself as she took a step closer to the other to guys.

Just then one of the other two guys was going to make a move they could hear a blast go off. Sakura turned her head real quick and looked back the way she had came, her eyes darted back to the guys who where now trying to slowly sneak up on her while her back was turned on them. It would seem they had called her bluff, letting out a soft growl of annoyance to herself she put her right hand in her back pouch and pulled out an exploding tag. Wrapping it around the kunai she still had held of, she turned to the two guys

"Take another step and you'll be picking up parts of your partner up off the forest floor"

She said as she held the kunai ready to be thrown at the guy she had hurt. They didn't seem to believe what she said; they thought she was bluffing again. Gritting her teeth and turning her head away she swung her arm to throw the kunai. But as a hand feel on her wrist she gaped and turned her head back, Kakashi stood panting in front of her with a tight grip on her wrist.

"Sakura…" he said as he let go of her wrist

Her mouth hung agape as her green eyes took in the sight of him. Kakashi let out a soft grunt of pain as he looked over at the two guys who had stopped walking. He took a deep breath as his dark eye fell on Sakura

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked

Sakura shook her head now but said not a word. Kakashi looked back over at the two men who where now looking as if they had just seen a ghost.

"You two might want to take your partner and go check on your master Kabuto… he doesn't seem to have thought this whole mission out before coming… what a pity… oh well" he said

One of the guys moved to get closer to their fallen partner but stopped short when Kakashi eye fell on him. Taking a deep breath Kakashi turned and waved the guy on before dipping his head a bit in pain. The two guys picked up there partner and left while the getting was still good.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, it was over for now. He knew dame well that Kabuto would regroup and come back for vengeance for his foot that he had blown off. Looking back at Sakura he let out a soft laugh before his face went blank and he feel face first on to the ground in front of him.

Sakura dashed to Kakashi's side as he hit the ground, her green eyes weld up with tears. He had pushed his body way past its limit this time. She rolled him over on to his back, she expected to see his face in a relaxed sleeping state but that was not what she found. His forehead and nose where wrinkled up in pain, she didn't understand it… all the other times he had passed out he merely looked as if he were asleep. But now something pained him even while he was unconscious. She ran her left hand down the right said of his face as she spoke softly to him

"I'll try my best to end the pain"

For now all she could do was rest, with her body having nothing left to give even to protect herself. She stayed close to Kakashi; he wouldn't wake up for a few days if not a week from now due to the strain on his body. She let out a soft sigh as she looked through the trees as the sun was rising up to start the dawn of a new day. Closing her eyes she lowered the upper part of her body on top of Kakashi's chest and rested her head, taken a few deep breaths before she two feel a sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later Sakura awoke to be pushed away from Kakashi's warm body and loud cry of pain. Sakura gave her head a shake before looking back at Kakashi; he was rolled up in a ball with his hands digging at his left eye. She let out a gasp as she quickly made her way back to his side. Kakashi had pulled his mask down as he dug at his eye; blood was now starting to show here and there in a few of the long scratch marks around and over his left eye.<p>

"Kakashi… You need to stop... You'll only make it worse" came Sakura pleading voice

She reached out and took hold of his hands with hers. She didn't know what was going on but it more than likely had to do with his sharingan that was with in his left eye. Shifting both of his hands to her left hand she tried to gather some of the chakra that she had regained from her short rest. Kakashi squirmed and grunted out in pain as Sakura slowly took her right hand placed it over his left eye. A blue glow of chakra surrounded her hand and she slowly began to let her chakra flow from her hand and in to his eye.

He let out a gasp as he tensed a bit at first but soon fell quiet and relaxed. Sakura took a deep breath as she sat back and looked down at him; it took a few moments for the sight of Kakashi without a mask on to sink in. He didn't look his age at all, he looked to be still within his early twenties… there was no way her was thirty-two years old. Sakura's green eyes trilled down the left side of his chin where her eyes feel on to his lips.

"_God… I could kiss him…"_

Blushing a little a little at the thoughts as she looked away and took her left hand and pulled his mask back up. She took a deep breath as ran her right hand over her face stopping her hand so she could just barely see threw her fingers.

"_Man that was a close one_"

Digging her heals in to the ground next to Kakashi she pushed herself away from him. She was starting to like him more and more and now even found herself likely the idea of kissing him. Seeing him unmasked didn't help matters… if anything it just made it worse. She let out a soft sigh as she let her back rest on tree trunk behind her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head sideways on her keen caps; she slowly drifted off in to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 4

'Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye. '<p>

Listen to your heart byDHt

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be till evening later that day that she woke yet again; she had fallen over in her sleep and was now on her right side. Putting her right hand under her pushed herself in to a sitting pose and looked around her. Kakashi was still a sleep a few feet away from her, she balled her hands in to fist and rubbed her eyes before she got up and walked over to Kakashi. He seemed to be doing ok; Sakura knelt down next to him and rested the back of her hand over his forehead. He didn't have a temp which was a good sign; she then rested her head on his chest and lessened to him breathing. His lungs sounded clear, he just needs rest she thought.<p>

It was starting to get dark again, Sakura looked through the trees and up at the sky. It was already starting to change from blue to purple, her eyes drifted from the sky to Kakashi. They would have to move again, it would be too risky to spend the night in the same place two nights in a row when you have people coming after you who want you dead. She let out a sigh as stretched out, she felt a lot better now but was still only at seventy percent. She wasn't as fast as Naruto when it came to regaining her strength and chakra.

She would have no choice but to carry Kakashi to a different spot tonight. She let out a sigh as she took hold of Kakashi's arm and pulled him close to her and then jostled him a bit till he was on her back with his legs around her waist and his arms hung limb around her neck. She took a deep breath as she stood up with Kakashi now in a good position to get somewhere fast.

It was funny sight; Sakura was smaller the Kakashi and the way she was holding him she looked like a little girl who had just won a huge teddy bear at the carnival and refused to let anyone help her even though the teddy bear was two times the size of her.

Quickly just before the last few minutes of light where gone; she jumped in to a tree and started on her way back to the Leaf Village. She would again try and get to her home village to tell them what she had found out before someone tried yet again to kill her. She had been lucky so far, Kabuto must still be quite upset over losing his leg or maybe he was trying to find a way to get it back so he wouldn't need a page leg or someone to carry him around. She let out a soft laugh to self at the thought Kabuto looking like pirate with a page leg.

Sakura leaped down from a tree many hours later she was within six miles of the village now, she let put a soft pant as she slowly let Kakashi go and rested his back a tree trunk. Standing up she starched and tried to take a deep breath but forcing it only made her cough. Her green eyes feel on Kakashi who was still out cold

"I hope you don't mind…. If I take a rest… we're almost there now" she said softly

Sakura sat down on the ground and put her left hand in her back pouch and pulled out a canteen of water and drank from it. She had run for hours and had almost made it the other have of the way to her village before the light of a next day. Sakura let herself fall backwards; she now lay on her back. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to rest once again.

Sakura wasn't a sleep for long when she felt some one getting close to Kakashi and her. She laid there as if she was still a sleep but pulled a kunai out of her leg holster and hid it under her body. Whoever was coming might be taken by surprise with this she hoped as she waited for the person to show them self.

Finally someone jumped down out of a tree; a guy was wearing a black cloak and had a white mask that looked like a monkey with red lines under its eyes and had gouge over the right said of the face. He was closer to Kakashi then Sakura; his hidden eyes looked from Kakashi to Sakura. He didn't know what was going on, Kakashi and Sakura new better then to sleep without someone standing watch and the Anbu knew it. He slowly bent down and checked on Kakashi. It was then that Sakura attacked; she swiftly turned and lunged at the Anbu member who just jumped back and out of her rang in the blink of an eye. Sakura fell to the ground with a thud and scent some dust in to the air around her.

Sakura readied herself to strike again when her green eyes feel on the Anbu member, standing up she adverted her gaze from the Anbu member who sided stepped and got close to Kakashi and Sakura again.

"What's going on here Sakura?" the Anbu member asked

Sakura let out a soft groan as she looked over at the masked man in front of her. She knew his voice but can't seem to remember who it was. She stayed quiet for a brief moment before she answered him.

"Please… I must get to Lady Tsunade at once… we were attacked on are mission… I have info that Lady Tsunade needs to know at once"

Her voice low but full of urgency; The Anbu member titled his head in thought. She put her weapon away and held her hands where he could see them. He gave a nod to her and walked up to Kakashi, he let out a sigh as he bent down and picked him up. The Anbu member pulled him close and whispered in to his ear, he knew it was useless to talk to him because he more than likely can't hear him but he spoke to him any ways barley above a whisper.

"You own me 'BIG' time yet again Kakashi"

He moved Kakashi so that he was hanging over his shoulder before he looked at Sakura

"Do you have enough strength to make it back to the village?"

She nodded her head; the Anbu member jumped up in to a nearby tree and waited for her to join him before they went on their way to the village.

* * *

><p>It only took them two more hours to get to the village gates, as they landed on the ground in front of the gates Sakura came to a stop to catch her breath. The Anbu member looked at her for a moment then at the desk near by the gate, Kotetu and Izumo sat there and watched as the Anbu member came up to them.<p>

"Back already? That must be a village record there" Kotetu said as h laughed

"I don't think he got that far Kotetu… That's Kakashi he has over his shoulder you dumb ass" Izumo said as he hit Kotetu on he left shoulder.

The Anbu member just shook his head before looking back at Sakura. She was hunched over panting, the Anbu member let out a sigh at the site of her like that. She must have gone through a lot to end up like that. Sakura wasn't like she was when she was younger, she was no longer defenseless little girl that stood back and let others take care of her.

"Kotetu… Izumo see to it that Kakashi here gets to the hospital to be treated" the Anbu member said

Kotetu and Izumo quickly made their way from behind the desk and around to the Anbu member before Sakura could speak.

"No… He goes with us to see Lady Tsunade…" she said in an angry voice as she lifted her head to look at them.

"Lady Tsunade will see him later Sakura… Kotetu Izumo get going" the Anbu member said

He let Kakashi slip from his shoulder and in to Kotetu and Izumo grasp. He turned to Sakura who was now walking up to him, her right hand balled up in a fist ready to hit him. She didn't care who this Anbu member was, she would make him pay for thinking he would be able to split her up from Kakashi. The Anbu member just shook his head and started walking away but stopped.

"Look I am taking time from my own mission here to help you out, lest you can do is not be so dame troublesome Sakura… Now come on I'll take you to Lady Tsunade" the Anbu member said as he started to walk away again.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood still and watched reluctantly as Kotetu and Izumo took Kakashi the other way then what the masked Anbu member wanted to go. She waited till she couldn't see them any more before she followed the masked Anbu member.<p>

_'Don't worry... I'll see you soon Kakashi'_ she thought to her self

The Anbu member was not too happy with the fact that she took her good old sweet time as they walked to the Hokage complex. It should have taken them in all forty-five minutes to get to the far side of the village but it took well over an hour to get there. Sakura slowly walked behind him, she really wanted to be with Kakashi. She glared at the back of the Anbu members head, if she could she would have beat him in to the ground.

Sakura tilted her head up as the Hokage complex came within sight; she let out a sigh as her green eyes darted down to the ground. She didn't want to brief Lady Tsunade on their mission that left her partner in the hospital. Before she knew she was walking up the steps to Tsunade's room; as they got to the door the Anbu member opened the door and walked her in.

Tsunade's meeting room was empty for the most part, the owner of the room and her assistant where the only other two within the room. Tsunade lifted her head from behind a large stack of papers on her desk and looked out over at her and the Anbu member.

"My Lady, I had found Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno within a few miles away from the village in a bad state and brought them back to the village... Please forgive me for taken the time out of my own mission…" the Anbu member said as he gave a slight bow to Tsunade.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and waved her hand for him to go

"Yes yes… very will thank you… now please go back to what you where sent to do" she said in a rush

"Yes My Lady" was the entire Anbu member said

As the Anbu member turned to leave, Tsunade got up from behind her desk to look around for Kakashi but did not see him anywhere. Her eyes then feel on Sakura who was just standing there with her head looking down at the ground. As the door behind Sakura clicked shut Tsunade let in to her

"Out with it… Where is Kakashi?" she said in an angry tone

"He was taken to the hospital by Kotetu and Izumo, That Anbu member sent him there with them... I told him to bring him here but he wouldn't have any of it… He's hurt…. and I can't help him… I… I don't know what's wrong with him" she said softly

Sakura tried to remain calm as she started to shake; all she could see was him trying to gouge his left eye out. A hand softly rested on her shoulder and brought her back with a gasp as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hurt how?" a calm voice came from above her

"He was acting wired while he was knocked out cold… he wouldn't leave his left eye alone… by the time I woke he had dug the skin raw around his eye and had blood around it… I think... I think Kabuto did something to him…" she said as she looked up at Tsunade

Tsunade's eyes where a bit wide as she spoke Kabuto's name, she had a frown on her face as she took a step back from her and rested her butt on her desk.

"I'll have to take a look at him... But I am guessing it's something to do with his sharingan… So… Kabuto's not dead… I take it he's the one that is bringing back the Sound village? This isn't good" she said

Tsunade leaned back a bit further on her desk and pulled a paper out of a folder and looked it over before looking back at Sakura. She let out a sigh as she got up off her desk walking past Shizune; who looked at her before going after her.

"Lady Tsunade… you have peopled coming to see you in a few hours... We must go over the paper work…." she said in a worried tone

Sakura looked from one to the other before following Tsunade out the door and down the stairs. She didn't say word to Tsunade; she must be as worried as she was about the Copy Ninja.

* * *

><p>They quickly made their way over to the hospital with Shizune going on and on about how they didn't have the time to be going there. Tsunade could care less about that at the moment, Kakashi was one of the village best and the only thing that seems to keep him from his job is over doing it.<p>

As Sakura pulled the door to the hospital open a girl came rushing over to them a worried look on her face, she shook her head as Tsunade looked at her.

"It's not good... Hatake won't stop trying to hurt himself or others so we had to sedate him and bound his hands and feet…" the girl said as she passed a chart to Tsunade.

Taking the chart Tsunade read it, her face turned in to a frown as she looked from the chart to the girl.

"Take me to him" Tsunade said as she handed the girl back the chart

"I should warn you he's been talking in his sleep about something and no one can make out what it is" she said

The girl led them down a hall and up two flights of stairs then past a nurse's station, his room was right on the left side of the nurse's station, with the door open. Sakura started to shake again; she was very worry about him.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she walked in to his room to look him over and close the door.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Tsunade to return to Shizune and Sakura who were sitting outside the door, her face showed pain and sadness. She looked to Shizune first then to Sakura who looked as if her world was about to end.<p>

"It's a Forbidden Jutsu… and at the moment I don't know if we'll be able to do anything for him… he may wake up and be able to deal with the pain… or we may just have to keep him sedated" she said softly to Sakura

Tsunade looked down at her and put her arm on her shoulder and Sakura started to cry a little.

"Sakura… I don't think it will be a good idea for you to see him… he has done a number to his left side of his face" she said

Tsunade took her hand from Sakura's shoulder and started to walk away but stopped and looked back.

"Sakura… I won't stop you... But know it's not healthy to harbor feelings of being more than just friends or even partners for your past Teacher… it only makes things worse" she said before turning and walking away.

Sakura brought her hands up to her face and rubbed a few tears away as stood and contemplated what Tsunade had said. She let out a sigh,

'_If it was so plan to her what she felt then Kakashi must know the same thing.' _She thought

Sakura slowly made her way to his door and looked in to his room, the lights where dimmed just so you could make out what was within the room. Kakashi's bead was to the right of the door; there was a small bed side table on both sides of the bed as well as a chair on the right side of the bed. Sakura stood in the door till she heard him murmur, she held her right arm to her chest as she took the first few steps in to his room hesitantly.

Once she was close enough to see his face she let out a gasp, Tsunade had been right he did mess up his left side of his face. A space the size of her hand around his eye was nothing but a red inflamed scab from him digging at his eye. She let out a sigh as she made her way to the right said of his bed; she pulled the chair closer to his bed and sat down with in it.

At first she sat with her back to the back of the chair just watching him breath, but not long after she sat in the chair did Kakashi start to stir. At first he just murmured but that slowly changed in to him starting to tug on his wrist restraints. Sakura slowly sat up in the chair and leaned toward his bed, she took her right hand and ran it down side of his arm till she got to his hand and held on to his hand. Kakashi took a deep breath and relaxed a bit and murmured again. At first the words where not audible but as the drug that sedated him wore off the she could make out some of what he saying.

"Sak… kura… I… I.. Lo…" he said in a soft voice

That was all he could get out before a nurse came in and gave him the drug again. Sakura let out a sigh and sat back in the chair, she could only guess what the next word could be that he was going to say. Now more than ever did she hate the hospital staff. Pulling her knees up in the chair and next to her chest she tried to snuggle up with the back of the chair. She let out a yawn and rested her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to voices around her; she stayed huddled up with in the chair and just listened to what was being said around her.<p>

"Hadn't we told you before Kakashi… to take it easy?"

"Asuma… I don't think Kakashi could do that… you remember what he was like in the Anbu... The word easy doesn't really fit within his vocabulary you know…"

There was a long pause before they said any more.

"Genma what are you doing here anyway?"

"Just killing time… oh hey, look a hot nurse… excuse me for a moment"

Sakura let out a yawn and stretched; at once all the others with in Kakashi's room fell silent, their eyes all on her. They knew she was there asleep within the chair but didn't want to wake her. It had been Asuma who heard the news first and told a few others who just followed him to the hospital to see how Kakashi was doing.

Letting her legs fall from the chair to the floor she looked around, the normal people that came to see Kakashi when he was in the hospital where there… but one seemed out of place. Sakura caught the back of Genma before he walked out after the nurse that walked by. She let out another yawn before getting up and looking at Kakashi.

"Any word on how He is doing" she asked

Asuma shook his head no and looked down at the ground; Sakura frowned and walked past the others in Kakashi's room and out his door. She slowly made her way down the hall before stopped and rested her side up against the wall. She brought her right hand to her face and covered it before running her hand down her face with a sigh.

"I've got to do something" she said softly

Before she could think she got up off the wall and running down the rest of the hall to the stairs. She pulled the door to the stairs open and ran down the stairs, two at a time till she got to the bottom. Sakura pushed her way through the door at the first floor of the hospital and rushed to the front desk

"Please… Is Lady Tsunade with in the hospital?" she asked

The girl from before came over to the side of the desk where Sakura was

"No she left for the day… she might be back at the…"

The girl didn't get to finish what she was going to say, Sakura had already ran to the doors and was out of sight from the girl. Once outside Sakura looked up at the sky, it was dusk… Tsunade was more than likely finishing up last minute paper work before she left for the night.

"I've got to hurry" she said to her self

Sakura turned to the detraction of the Hokage complex is in and started to run again. The streets where loaded with people, of all the times she needs to get somewhere fast... More than half of the village had to come out of their homes and make the streets crowded. Pushing past people here and there she let out a sigh, she was getting nowhere with this. She jumped up on the roof of a nearby building and started to run a top the houses and buildings till she got to the Hokage complex.

Sakura jumped down from the nearby house and ran up the stairs till she came to the floor that Tsunade's room was on and opened the door. She had gotten lucky; Tsunade was still sitting before her desk reading over the mission papers that where handed in that day. Lifting her head she looked over at the door and saw Sakura standing there looking at her as she was panting a little from the long run she had just done.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" she asked

"I've… come to ask you something…" Sakura said with a light huff

Tsunade raised a brow at her as she pushed herself to the back of her chair and looked at her, she hadn't any idea what was going on within her head at that moment.

"Well… what is it?"

"Lady Tsunade… I humbly ask to be sent on a mission to find Kabuto and question him about what he has done to Kakashi…" she said softly as she looked down at the ground.

Tsunade let out a sigh; she had worn Sakura about how her feelings for Kakashi would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath she looked out over at Sakura who still was not looking at her.

"Sakura… I cannot do that… I'll be sending you to your death if I where send you after Kabuto… even if he is in no state to fight he still has underlings… and I will not risk losing one of the villages top medical ninjas we have… you are hear by forbidden to go after him… Kakashi would want you to stay put and wait it out…" she said to Sakura before waving her hand to dismiss her.

Sakura gave her had a slight bow before turning to leave Tsunade's room and closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she slowly started to descend the stairs back down to the ground leave. Sakura knew what she had to do, looking back up at the Hokage complex with a glare.

"If you will not do anything about this then I will" she said softly

She walked away from the Hokage complex and towards her home. Starting out slow and then picking up speed till she was in a run. It was now almost night and most of the people that where out on the streets had left. Sakura let out a sigh as she got to her front door of her house and opened it. It had been day's scene she was last home, she wouldn't be staying long, she quickly packed a bag and left again. Locking the door behind her she turned to leave only to bump in to someone who felt like a brick wall.

"Hey watch where you're standing" she said in an angry tone

Sakura rubbed her arm a bit before she looked up at the guy that was standing in front of her. Bright blue eyes stared down at her in a glare.

"You were told not to do this Sakura" came the slightly angry voice of Naruto

"I'll do whatever I want... it's not like sitting around and doing nothing is helping him you know… Maybe if I find out what it is that Kabuto did we might have some chance to bring him out of this… "She said softly

Sakura tried to side step him but Naruto just stood there blocking her way

"I can't let you do that… Tsuna..."

"Oh... So Tsunade sent her most favorite person to stop her student… "She said her tone getting louder and more forceful

Naruto took hold of her arm and made to try and bring her back in to her house but once he had his hand on her she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke

"You're going to want to let go of me Naruto... if you don't I will not be held responsible for what happens to you" she said coldly

"Sakura... what's gotten in to you? Why are you so willing to risk your life for him?" he asked her

He pulled her arm and gave her a good shake before he pushed her up against her door. Sakura hung her head as her back hit her door, a soft sniffle could be heard before she lifted her head.

"I love him… I tried to kill the feelings my heart brings up every time I am around him… he clouds my mind and… Naruto… please let me go… It's my fault he's like this… I flailed him on the mission we had... please let me make it up to him" she said as few tears ran down her cheek

Naruto rolled his bright blue eyes as he let go of her arm

"Go… if you're not back within the next 2 days I'll have Tsunade send back up… now go!" he said

Naruto stepped aside to let her pass. Letting out a soft sigh Sakura hugged him before she turned and left her porch and made her way to the village gates.

"_I'll be back Kakashi… I promise" _

She thought as she looked back in to the village before leaving for the sound again.


	5. Chapter 5

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 5

'What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watchin you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seein that lovin you  
>Is what I was tryin to do'<p>

What hurts the most by Cascada

* * *

><p>A full moon slowly slipped out from behind the clouds, a few stars could be seen here and there as the clouds parted even more. Two shadowy figures could be seen at the gates of the leaf village as the crickets started to chip out there song for the night.<p>

"Be careful Sakura… If anything happens to you I'll be dead for sure" Naruto said

He lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura gave a feeble smile as she waved her hand in good-bye to him

"I always am... I'll be back soon" she said

Sakura turned and jumped in to a tree near by the gate and diapered from Naruto's eye sight. He let out a sigh and just stood there, he let her go... More than likely to her own death. He let out a sigh

"What the HELL was I thinking?" he said out load

He clenched his hand in to a fist and hit the gate door before turning and walking back in to the village. The village looked to be a dead ghost town at that hour of the night, whe slow was making his way back to his home when he heard the hurried footsteps of some behind him. He let out a sigh

_'that was faster than I thought it would be'_ he thought to him self

He slowly turned around to see who it was. His heart almost stopped as he watched Tsunade come to a halt within feet of him

"Where is she Naruto… did you let her get away?" she asked

Naruto shifted his weight a bit as he rubbed the back of his and gave a feeble smile

"Sort of…"

"Well you can forget about sleep! Go after her and bring her back… we found out what Kabuto used on Kakashi…" Tsunade said as she folded her arms across her large chest.

"You did... Shit…" he said

He looked back towards the area of the gate to the village

"Don't worry I'll send back up in a few hours... You two will need it" she said

She waved her hand for him to leave; he gave a slight nod before running off after Sakura

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch as she hurried on her way. All she could hear was the sound of wind whooshing past her ears. She had made it half way back to the sound in less time that she had thought.<p>

_'Food pills are a wonderful thing... it's a good thing I packed them this time'_ she thought

Sakura jumped to a tree branch and stopped, she let out a soft sigh as she sat down for a moment. She wanted to come up with a plane before for what she would do if she where to come upon any Sound Ninjas. Just as she was about to jump down from a tree a young looking man was walking down past where she was going to jump. She smirked as she threw six kunai with wires on them at the guy.

The guy didn't know what hit him, one minute he was walking and the next he was bound to a tree by wire. Sakura jumped down and ran to the man holding a kunai to his throat

"Right, here is how this works" she said in a cold tone

Sakura shifted her kunai blade on the guy's neck as he tried to struggle a bit

"I ask you a question, you tell me an answer; one question one answer… I don't get the answer I like we've got a problem… and if we got a problem you've got a problem… is that clear?" she asked

The guy just shook his head praying this would end soon.

"Alright here is your question… I hope you're ready for this… What did Kabuto do to Kakashi?" she asked

Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit as the guy thought it over; he looked as if he wasn't going to say a word but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something they could hear someone coming close to them. She looked around with her green eyes, at first she didn't see anything but soon a figure slowly shifted in the shadows and stepped out in the light of the growing dawn.

"This looks like your lucky day, I don't have the time to torture you…" she said in a cold voice

"Does this mean your letting me go?" the guy asked

The guy turned his head trying to look at her. Sakura let out a laugh before she spoke again to him

"No... I am just going to have to kill you" she said

She raised her eye brows for a moment before she let her kunai slip and dig in the guy's throat. Sakura then turned to the man that had just shown up.

"May may… what a feisty little kunoichi we have here..." the man said

He had watched her kill his comrade in cold blood. The man laughed and had a smirk on his face as he started to take a few steps closer to Sakura

"Be for I kill you girl… Tell me what it is you risked your life for to come here by yourself" he asked

The man put his right arm over his left shoulder and placed his hand on something before pulling on it. A short black sword came in to view with a light clank as it left its scabbard. Sakura took a few steps back holding tightly to her kunai that was now dripping with blood.

"I...I ... Came to get some questions answered is all" she said softly

"There is nothing that can be done for the Copy-Ninja… only Kabuto knows how to heal him" the man said with a laugh

Sakura took a deep breath as she took another step back from the guy

"I am sure that once I find out what he has done the Leaf will find a way to fix it"

"It's a Forbidden Jutsu… you have to know the Reverse Jutsu to get him back to normal and there isn't a soul alive besides Kabuto that knows it!"

Sakura slowed heard as the man started to take a few more steps towards her to close the gap that she was trying to make.

"We end this mindless dribble now!" the man said

He shifted his sword off to the side of his body and lunged for Sakura, she didn't have time to block the quick movement. She tried to jump off to the side but it was to no avail,

She let out a gasp as cold steal cut in to her side. Quickly turning she threw her kunai at the guys back but it just bounced off his shirt with a clank.

"Dame it… Armor" she said softy to her self

The man turned around and ready for another attack. Sakura quickly summoned chakra as she formed the hand seals tiger, ox, and dog. With a puff of smoke two more Sakura's appear and all three went for a head on attack.

"That won't work on me you stupid Vixen" the man yelled out

Just as the Sakura's jumped up in the air the man brought his sword to the front of his body ready to slash in to them. Sakura was already two steps ahead of the man and was forming the hand seals tiger, boar, ox, and snake before she was within striking range. As the man made a swipe at them with his sword the real Sakura turned in to a log and the clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Where did you go Bitch?" he yelled looking around

Within seconds Sakura reappeared behind him as she gathers her chakra once more and hit him square in his back with inhuman strength sending him flying a good hundred feet. The man hit the ground and bounced a bit before landing with a thud. Sakura took a deep breath as she narrowed green eyes at the man. He laid there trying to catch his breath.

Taking her right hand and wiping her forehead she started to walk over to him. As she came closer she took another kunai out. Once she was right next to him she knelt down on his back as she wrapped her arm around his neck holding her kunai tight on his throat.

"Tell me the name of Jutsu and I might just let you" she whispered in to his ear

The man laughed a bit as he tried to throw her off of him but to no avail. He stayed motionless for a moment before he started to talk to her.

"I told you before that there is no way you will be able to reverse it"

The man shifted a bit and took a kunai out that was hiding somewhere in his side; unknown to Sakura.

"Just give me the name of it you filthy pig" Sakura said

She began to put more wait on her keen that was on his back, the man didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"If you really want to know… it's called the Gedo Mark seal" the man said

As his last word was spoken he pushed up off the ground and spun around. He took his kunai and ran her threw in to her stomach. Sakura let out a gasp as she was taken off guard, she didn't even know what hit her. All she felt was a hot prick of pain and a growing wetness around it. Sakura feel to the ground on her back with a thud; she was hit. She took her right hand and placed it on the left side of her navel. She winced at the pain it caused, her hand felt warm and wet. Alarmed she pulled it back up to her line of sight; the palm of her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh god..." she said under her breath.

The man shifted a bit before steadying himself on his feet and walking over to Sakura

"The name of the Jutsu is really no good to you now that you're about to die you foolish Bitch… and for what some old Ninja?" he said with a laugh

Added insulate to injury the man spat on her and kicked on her side casing her cry out in pain. And with that he left her die there on the forest floor.

"Kakashi… Please…Fo...Forgive...M…Me" she said softly

Her eye sight was starting to get bleary and dark it wouldn't be long before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed through the trees still picking up speed. If anything happened to her he would not only be devastated but be very pissed off with himself for allowing her to go when he knew better.<p>

"Sakura you better be ok" Naruto said

He was getting closer by the second and then it hit him, the smell of blood. Naruto stopped in his tracks as his stomach heaved at the scent.

"No… no…" he said softly

He quickly jumped from the tree to the ground and landed with in feet of the lifeless body of his friend. Rushing to her side he knelt down and looked at her, she was pale from losing blood and there was a wound on her stomach. Naruto took his right hand and placed it on her chest over her heart, there was still a heart beat but it was very faint.

"Sakura…" He said softly

A tear ran down his cheek as he bent over to pick her up and hoisted her up on his back as if he was giving a young kid a piggy back ride. Naruto looked around with his bright blue eyes before quickly jumping up in to tree and jumping as fast as he could threw the trees.

Within minutes two Anbu members showed up and began running along said Naruto

"Is she…"

Naruto knew what he was asking; they wanted to know if she was dead. He gave his head a slight shake no before he spoke

"She's still with us but I don't know for how long" his voice was shaken

"Understood, quickly follow us. We'll take you right to the village" the other Anbu members said as he changed detraction.

* * *

><p>The short cut had cut down on time by at least one third and it felt as if they got back to the village in no time flat. They jumped down out of the trees near the open gate; Tsunade was standing there waiting with four medical ninjas. Naruto hurried over to them and hand Sakura over to the four medical ninjas before turning to Tsunade.<p>

"I was too late… It's...it's my fault that she's hurt..." he said

Naruto shifted his gaze down to the ground and fought to remain calm and in control of his feelings. Tsunade let out a sigh and placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"That might be, But it was also you who went and found her and brought her back" she said softly

Taking her other hand she took hold of Naruto's chin ever so gently and pulled his head back up so that their eyes met

"Friends often let some rules slide for others they care for when they shouldn't, you are still young and the only way to learn most often than not is the hard way. She's not out of the woods just yet but she's back home and in one of the only spots where there are top medical ninjas" she said her voice filled with hope

She let go of Naruto and quickly turned to follow the medical ninjas as they got Sakura stable and ready for transport to the hospital from the gates on a stretcher. Naruto watched as they left, he wanted to follow them but thought better of it. Letting out a sigh he took the back of his right hand and rubbed a tear out of his eye. So far two of his team mates where in the hospital, things didn't look that good at all.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be till later that evening that Naruto would find it with him to show his face at the hospital. As he walked in threw the front down he ran in to Asuma.<p>

"Naruto… did you hear the news? Kakashi woke up a few hours ago… they have him on a milled pain killer. There working on finding away to release the Jutsu" he said

Asuma pulled out a cigarette and placed it on his lip

"Does he know about…?" Naruto cut himself off

He wasn't sure if Asuma had found out about what happen with Sakura as of yet and didn't feel like explain what had happen to her to him. Asuma patted his pockets for his liter before he replied to him

"No… no one has told him yet, Tsunade is still with her at the moment but she has been updated on his condition thou. You might want to go see him… who knows it might cheer him up a bit" Asuma said as he pulled his liter out of his pocket

Naruto gave his head a slight nod before leaving Asuma to smoke his cigarette in peace. Naruto slowly made his way to and up the stairs to Kakashi's floor. He walked pasted the nurses' station and to Kakashi's door. They had him propped up with pillows so that he was in a sitting position. Kakashi looked to be out cold; Naruto quietly slipped in and had a look around. It would seem that Asuma had brought Kakashi's favorite book for him they were placed on the bed side table.

Quietly he shifted over to the bed side table and picked the book up

"_I don't see what he sees in these stupid books"_ he thought as he slowly opened the cover

"Naruto… Put the book down, not only is it not nice to snoop in others things but you still too young to read that book on mine" Kakashi said lazily

Naruto's heart stopped and he dropped the book as Kakashi's voice came to his ears. He quickly turned around and found that his old teacher still had his eyes closed.

"Don't do that… what do want... me to have a heart attack and end up in the hospital as well?" he asked

Naruto bent over and picked the book up; he looked at Kakashi to see if he had opened his eyes up before he would place the book back down on the table. Sadly he would have to wait to see what was within the adult book that Kakashi held so dear to him that he would do anything for it.

Kakashi let out a soft groan before bring his hand up to his left eye. Within a few moments the pain was gone. Taking a deep breath he turned his head to look at Naruto

"Where is Sakura? I was sure she would be here waiting for me to wake up..." Kakashi said softly

After everything that had gone on with the two of them he was dame sure that she would be there waiting for him. Something deep down inside him tell him something wasn't right. Naruto didn't say anything; he only looked away from him. Kakashi pulled his back off the pillows and rested his arms on his knees

"Where is she Naruto?… I know you know where she is… Out with it" Kakashi said

Kakashi's voice started to get loud at the end of what he said. Naruto looked up and over at him after a short silence between the two of them

"She's here… in the hospital as well" he said softly

"What… how… What happen to her?" Kakashi asked

Naruto didn't know if he should tell him about what had happen. He didn't really know himself. But he would rather tell Kakashi then end up being beaten up by him.

"She left to go find out what Kabuto had done to you… after that it's any ones guest… I found her left for dead only a hundred feet with in the new Sound village" Naruto said his voice still a bit shaken

Kakashi threw himself back on the pillows behind him, his heart felt numb at the words.

"_Why does it feel this way…? I can't…really be…could I have fallen for my student?"_

He thought to himself, he had never spoken to her about his feelings he had for her because he forced them from his mind with all his might. Even when she had shown signs of liking him in return, he still didn't act on his feelings for her.

"_You fool… you more than likely lost your chance to tell her" _He thought himself

Kakashi let out a sigh he was really hating himself for not doing something sooner. Kakashi shifted his weight in the bed before putting his feet and legs over the side of the bed.

"I've got to go see her… there is something I must tell her before it's too late…" he said in a rush.

Kakashi struggled to get out of bed, he might have come back from being unconscious but his body fought him. It wanted to just rest longer, placing the palms of his hands on the side of the bed he let out a soft pant from the amount of energy it took him to just move that small amount.

"Kakashi… you need to rest still," Naruto said as he rushed to his side

Kakashi took a deep breath and pushed Naruto out of the way with his right arm, he did not care… He needed to tell her. Naruto stumbled back a bit but recovered and went back to Kakashi's side trying to keep him from getting up. However, when he looked down at him Kakashi was glaring at him with his one dark blackish eye.

"I won't tell you again, get out of my way" he said with a growl

Naruto turned his head to the side and put his arms up in the air to show that he was not going to try to stop him again. He took a few steps back and watched as Kakashi took a deep breath again and tried to get off the bed. He rocked himself back and forth a few times before pushing up off the side of the bed. He let out a hiss of pain as he found himself standing next to the bed.

"I don't think you'll get that far just so you know... Your room is right across from the nurses' station… might as well give up now before they knock you back out" Naruto said with a sigh

He crossed his arms and looked over to Kakashi who had found a bag on the floor next to his bedside table that had some of his stuff in it. Picking it up and placing it on the bed, he took his dark shirt, headband, gloves and few things here and there.

"I don't care… you don't know what's going on... You never do Naruto," he said coldly

Kakashi pulled on his gloves and then put his dark shirt on. Letting out a sigh he turned to Naruto who just looked at him as if he had just hit him in the face.

"Is that so Kakashi… fine have it your way… do what you want… just don't come crying to me or anyone else!" he said in angry tone

Naruto stormed off out of Kakashi's room, leaving him there with a wide-eyed look on his faces. Letting out a sigh he picked up his books off the bedside table and stuffed them in his open shirt.

"How troublesome he can be at times…," he said softly

He slowly made his way out the door and in to the hall where he leaned on the wall off to the right of his room for a brief moment and looked around. The nurse's station was empty; no one was around. Kakashi let out a soft sigh of relief before pushing himself off the wall and placing his right hand on it to steady himself as he moved down the hall to the door that lead to a stair case.

Kakashi opened the door and started down the stairs, he was aiming to get to the first floor where Sakura was more than likely to be. As he got to the landing in between the two floors and he let out a gasp of pain, his eye was starting to bother him once again. He leaned in to the wall under a bright light and waited for it to pass. A soft pant could be heard before Kakashi started to go down the stairs again.

It took a good thirty minutes to get to the first floor. He pushed open the door and looked out in to the lobby; he could see through the front doors of the hospital. It was starting to get dark out; the sky was a mix of pink and orange. Taking a deep breath Kakashi left the staircase, turned to his left, and started down a long hallway.

Kakashi was half way down the hall when he heard someone running after him, his right eye twitching a bit as he heard someone call out to him.

"What are you doing out of bed? What do we have to do… put you on lock down and station and Anbu out in front of your door so you don't get up and walk around?" came a women's voice from behind him.

Kakashi came to a stop and looked up in to a bright light above him.

"That would never of work… not with me like this…," he said dryly

"What do you mean?" the women asked as she came to as stop behind him.

Kakashi did not say anything at first, turned his head a bit, and looked at the women with his grayish eye.

"Shizune…" he said softly

Without another word he started to walk down the hall way again. A small hand grabbed him on the arm and stopped him

"Kakashi… please… go back to your room and we'll send word of your partner once she is out of intensive care," she said looking down at the ground.

Kakashi pulled his arm out of her hand and took a deep breath before started to walk again leaving Shizune there to stand in the hall by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 6

'No I can't keep hiding

no I can't keep hiding

no I can't keep running away  
>So I'm gonna be stronger<p>

and I'm gonna be better made

and I'm gonna give everything,  
>Just to bring me back again.'<p>

My Declaration by Eliza Bennett

* * *

><p>Tsunade let out a sigh as she wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand. Her brown eyes soften as she started to see the color came back in Sakura's face.<p>

"That was a close one you…" she said softly

Had Naruto found her an hour or so later; she might not have made it. The kunai that the man ran her threw with had nicked the Aorta in her lower back as well as cut threw her small intestines; She would of most likely bleed out in the woods.

Walking away from the bed that Sakura laid on she stopped by a small table in the room and wrote out her report of how she patched Sakura up and what had happen. If it was, one thing that Tsunade did not like it was paper work. She shifted threw a few papers skimming past a few parts here and there. There was a knock at the door as Tsunade laid the papers back on the table and was getting ready to leave.

"Come in" she called out as she walked to the door.

The door was slowly pushed open and the sight that met Tsunade shocked her a bit. Kakashi stood there leaning on the door a bit showing a slight discomfort in a soft pant.

"Kakashi… what are you doing here? You should be in bed," she said softly

"How is she doing...?"

Tsunade stepped back and tilted her head to the side looking at Sakura sleep

"She'll make it, it was a close call but what kind of medical ninja would I be if I couldn't heal what was wrong with her," she said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, his grayish eye closed as he lifted himself off the door and stepped past Tsunade entering the room. He came to a stop next to the bed that Sakura was laying on; she looked so peace full just laying there. He hung his head as he lowered himself to the floor next to her bed.

"You shouldn't have left… Why did you do it?" he asked softly

His words not really looking for an answer, he reached out his left hand and rested it on her right hand. It wasn't till Tsunade stated to walk up behind him did he realize that he wasn't alone with her, but he would be really dumb to believe that Tsunade would leave him alone with her when there were questions that needs to be answer by him and from her. Lightly lifting Sakura's hand, he laid a soft kill on the back of it.

"I am such a foul, I made myself cold and uninterested in you and where does that get us? Please forgive me," he whispered

"So, it wasn't just her feeling of something more between the two of you?" The soft voice of Tsunade came from behind him.

Kakashi's right grayish eye drifted to the side trying to find Tsunade, she had placed her hands up in the air and hung her head before she spoke again

"I take it she didn't read the scroll I have giving to you to give to her?"

"We lost that somewhere along day two out there after we were attacked" he said

Kakashi turned his head to look at her with a raised brow; He was slightly interested in what was written within that scroll. However, Tsunade just smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done I guess… by the way Kakashi… while you were out cold we took a guess at what was wrong with you but I was wondering if my guess is right…the Forbidden Jutsu… was it by any chance the Gedo Mark seal?" she asked as she looked down at him

"Yeah that was the name of it… Though Only Kabuto knows the Reverse Jutsu," he said softly letting go of Sakura's hand before he let out a sigh as he stood up.

"That's not completely true… You see that was one of Orochimaru's Jutsus, and Sarutobi had known of it and of its Reverse Jutsu… only he wrote them down on a scroll and hid it somewhere within the village… I would not give up any hope just yet… I have a hunch as to where Sarutobi hid it… I just have been too preoccupied to go look for it" she said looking down at Sakura

Kakashi nodded his head before walking past Tsunade; who grabbed his arm as he walked passed her

"Kakashi… I will only warn you once... You harm her in any way and I will not hastate to hunt you don't and kill you myself" she said in a cold voice before letting his arm go.

Sakura was her student as well but deep down inside she was like the Daughter that she never had.

"Understood" he said softly as he slipped back out in to the hall

Kakashi slowly made his way back to the front of the first floor where he walked past the front desk and threw the door out in to the open streets of the village. He need time to clear his head and he would not get that if he stayed in the hospital. He aimlessly wander around the village at first until he found himself coming to a stop, taking a deep breath he looked up in to the sky. The stars where out now lightly lighting up the field he stood in, he had wandered over to the stone memorial that had thousands of names craved within it.

"I am so confused," he said softly as he shifted his gaze back down to the stone memorial.

* * *

><p>Tsunade's upper half of her body lay sprawled out on the table that was in Sakura's room in a deep sleep; snores could be heard now and then from the room. She had decided to stay with Sakura until she came through and was able to do a full check up on here.<p>

"What is that sound"

Sakura let out a groan as started to come threw her unconsciousness, she slowly picked up her left hand and rubbed her head a bit. The soft sound of talking and snoring where too much for her head to take now.

"Where am I?"

Sakura opened her eyes a bit but was forced to close them quickly due to the blinding white light that shined down from above her. She slowly brought herself to lean on her left arm before letting out a wince from the pain on her left side. That's when her memories started to come back to her; the last thing she remembered was laying in the woods bleeding out as a guy lifted her there to die.

"How the hell did I get out of that alive?" she asked herself softly

The sound of papers scattering on the floor next to Sakura got her attention. Tsunade had woken up at the sound of Sakura's pain and pushed the papers that had to do with Sakura and their mission on to the floor as she had pushed herself up off the table and walking over to Sakura.

"Lie still now… how do you feel?" she asked

Tsunade took Sakura's left wrist in her hand and checked her pulse.

"I feel like shit… how else would one feel after being stabbed?" Sakura replied as she closed her eyes.

Tsunade gave a faint smile as she let go of her hand and moved closer to Sakura to check her pulp response to light. Sakura let out a sigh at this but willing went through with it.

"Everything seems to be fine… but I'll be keeping you here for another day or two before I send you home; your on leave from missions for a while just so you know…" she said to Sakura as she watched Sakura trying to set up.

"And I hope this is a lesion to you young lady that when I say something is too dangerous for you to do a mission alone you well do as I say and not run off like you did!" Tsunade said in a cold tone to her to her student.

"Hmm" was all Sakura said

Sakura let herself fall back on her pillow with a wince of pain. Now more than ever she wished she were like Naruto, with the fast recovery time. She let out a sigh and looked over at Tsunade who was now picking up the papers that had fallen on the floor and was putting them in a few folders.

"Tsunade… How is Kakashi doing?" she asked in a soft voice

Tsunade placed the folders with papers in them back on the table and started to right on a sheet of paper.

"He's up and about now… More than likely left the hospital by now... However, he did stop by a few hours ago, do not worry about him now… He has something things going on that he has to sort through but I am sure he'll be back some time tomorrow to visit you," she said before finishing what she was writing.

"Oh…" was all Sakura could reply.

Sakura felt sleepy again at first she fought it but soon drifted back in to sleep as her mind still wanted to wonder what was going on with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Sakura ended up staying in the hospital for two more days, there had been no sign of Kakashi at all. It looked as if he had left town but Tsunade knew better; he had his feelings for Sakura to work out, that alone was a big thing to ask Kakashi to do… he was never one to show feelings for anything or even let others close enough to him to get a glimpse of them. She would give him a few more days before she sent Anbu after him.<p>

It was a nice sunny day; there where hardly any clouds in sight and the birds were out and singing, in all it was a nice day for it starting to turn in to fall. It was way too nice to stay in the house. Sakura could be seen slowly walking down an old path that lead to the training grounds, now she was not looking to train… no she was looking any sign of Kakashi. Sakura came to a stop near a large rock that was adjacent to three wooden poles. She smiled lightly at the thoughts of how her team's first mission went and how they had grown over time.

Unknown to her she was being watched; Kakashi had been trailing her since left her house. He had hid himself in a tree on the other side of the field. His back against the three and his one leg propped up on a branch will the other one hung over the side of it. It was way too easy for him to keep himself hidden from her; he was after all an elite ninja.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he watched her start to move on her way again looking a bit depressed about something. He wanted to talk to her but every time he thought was a good time to do it he started to feel funny, no women had made him feel this way before. Sakura slowly started to leave his line of sight, now was a good of time as ever to talk, there was no one out in the field besides them. He closed his right eye as he lifted himself off the tree branch before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura had just gotten to the fence that surrounded the training filed when a puff of smoke showed up in front of her and scared her half out of her wits.

"Yo" Kakashi said as the smoke started to clear a bit.

Sakura took a deep breath as she clutched her chest. Her green eyes flicked over to Kakashi with a glare.

"Don't do that, you could of given me a heart attack" she yelled at him

He gave a surge as he looked around a bit before looking back down at Sakura. Sakura let out a sigh before she relaxed a bit

"I am glad that you're doing alright Sakura" he said quietly

Kakashi closed his eyes as he started to walk away from her; he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her how he felt. Sakura tilted her head before she reached out with hand to grab his arm.

"Kakashi…" she said just barely above a whispered

Kakashi stopped and took a deep breath, He knew she felt the same way about him as he did for her but why was he so hesitant in tell her. His heart started to race at her touch.

"I…I… Kakashi… please here me out" Sakura said trying to remain calm

She tugged on his arm in an in temp to get him to face her but he wouldn't move to look at her. Sakura let out a sigh and looked down at the ground and was caught off guard when Kakashi started to talk to her in a low tone.

"For days now I had forced feelings for you and thoughts of you from my head… not knowing why they where there in the first place and why they were so strong… I was confused more than ever in my life by them"

He paused for a moment when Sakura tighten her hold on his arm.

"I Think I have fallen for you and when I heard you where heart and might not live I felt as if my heart had been ripped out… no one has ever made me feel this way before…"

Sakura's heart was racing just as fast as Kakashi's now, her breath came in short shallow intakes as she fought the eager to lunge at him and hold on to him tightly. Days ago she thought he wanted nothing to do her but now he was putting himself on the line and letting Sakura see a side of him that she was quite sure that no one had ever seen before.

"Kakashi… I… I have feelings for you too" she said softly

"I know… I have known for a while now" he whispered back to her

"I... I don't know if we should.." Sakura said

She couldn't finish her train of thought befor Kakashi had spun around and took her in his arms. He held on to her tightly taking in her scent and listen to her every breath. Sakura didn't fight his touch; instead she too put her arms around him. He lowered his head next to her.

"Sakura… I think I love you" he whispered in her ear

Sakura nuzzled her face on his chest and clung to him

"And I you" her voice barely audible to Kakashi

Kakashi lifted his head a bit as he heard something coming close to them down the fence line. He had a choice to make, did he want others to know about his feels so soon after just telling Sakura herself or was he going to hide it for the time being of which he didn't want to make it alone. He looked down at her before he spoke

"Sakura… someone's coming" he said softly to her

She took a deep breath and loosens her grip on him, now of all the times someone had to be making their way to the training grounds. She let out a sigh; she didn't want this to end.

"What should we do?" she asked

"Well we could go our separate ways and met up later or we could go somewhere a bit more quite" he suggested to her.

Kakashi looked back behind him; whoever it was they were getting very close to them now and soon the tall bushes near the fences gate will not hide them anymore.

"How about we go for a late lunch?" she asked

Kakashi smiled to himself at the thought

"Sure"

Kakashi loosen his grip on her before he started to walk away

"You know the place... See you soon" he said softly as he left her standing there.

Kakashi slowly made his way out of the training grounds fenced in area just as the one that had made Sakura and him stop being slow close came to a stop in front of him. Kakashi let out a sigh as Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a feeble smile on his face.

"Hey Kakashi, Have you seen Shikamaru…? He said he wanted to train with me but I haven't been able to find him," he asked

Kakashi let out a sigh; of course it had to be Naruto that interrupted them. No mater, Kakashi may have been a bit hurt that he had to let his little cheery blossom go so soon but maybe it was for the better? Kakashi shook his head before he started walking again away from the area. He had other things on his mind now and he really did not want to put up with Naruto now. Kakashi lifted his arm and waved a good-bye as he disappeared in to the shadows.

Naruto stood there for a moment then looked back where Kakashi came from; he found Sakura walking out of the training grounds with a slight smile on her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment in thought. Sadly, Naruto's brain could not come up with any ideas as to what was going on. He looked at her as she walked pasted him with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura… have you seen Shikamaru…?"

She stopped for a moment and looked up to the sky in thought before she turned around to reply to him.

"No I haven't… I have to go... Something came up and I need to be somewhere shortly"

She said in a rush as she darted off away from Naruto who just stood there with a black look on his face. It was not until She was gone that he started to see what was going on. He had a slight smirk on his face as he looked back to where Sakura ran off to.

* * *

><p>Sakura rushed home, she still had some time before she had to meet up with Kakashi. There for she should look somewhat good, she opened the door to her house with a smile and stepped in to her house. She rushed up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed. She had no idea what she would want to wear out; her bright green eyes shifted over to her dresser, which had a dower open near the top. She slowly got up and walked over to see what was in the dower. She raised a brow as she looked down and pulled out a black lace pare of panties and then looked behind her as if someone was watching her.<p>

"Oh… I just have to wear these," she said with a giggle

She then opens a dower that was right under that one, it had a few shirts in it but nothing caught her eye so she went to the next dower. A short-sleeved shirt that had a light pink with a pattern of cherry bosoms falling on it caught her attention.

"Oh I have been looking for this shirt… Hmm if I can just find…"

Trailed off as she opened up yet another dower; she threw a few pieces of clothing behind her until her hand landed on a short light blue skirt. At first, she was going to throw it with the others that had landed on or near her bed but brought it back down near her face and laid it on top of the shirt she had picked out. The light blue skirt had a faded hemi that looked almost white.

"That looks great... Now to just get dressed"

She said as she turned around and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was done she looked in to the to check her hair

"Hmmm whatever"

She said as she ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the door.

After Kakashi had left Sakura and Naruto, he slowly made his way over to the Hokage compound. He still had a few other things on his mind and had some time to kill seeing as he was on leave of missions until further notice. Now that he had gotten use to the pain it wasn't that back as long as he didn't use much or any chakra; which was why he was walking to where he had planned to go. It took a bit longer then he would like to get to the Hokage compound and then walk up the few flights of stairs to Tsunade's office.

The door was open to the office; in side, Tsunade sat at her desk and had Shizune by her side as she chatted with Jiraiya. He slowly walked in and gave a little cough as he looked at Tsunade; who stopped talking for a moment and looked up at him then at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi…. I see your doing well… what is it that you need?"

She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him and leaning forward on the desk. Kakashi let out a slight sigh, he knew he would have to ask this eventually but thought it would be good to know where he stood with her on this whole 'Teacher Student Relationship" thing.

"Tsunade Sama, I have a few questions I need to ask you in light of resent advents with one of my former students"

He said as looked away from her and over at Jiraiya; who now looked a bit more interested in what Kakashi wanted to talk about then what he had came there to do. Tsunade let out a short sigh and she slouched back in to her chair with her eyes shut in thought. At first, she did not feel like talking about this now, she was in the middle of something with Jiraiya. However, Kakashi hardly ever asked to talk or even ask questions. Sitting up she looked at Shizune.

"If you would be so kind Shizune… could you shut my door and cancel the next few things I have scheduled?" she had asked

And without a word Shizune got up and left shutting the door. Kakashi relaxed a bit more now with it only being the two of them and a closed office. He shifted his weight a bit as Tsunade fixed her gaze on him.

"Now then Kakashi what is that you want to know?" she asked

"If I were to peruse this 'Relationship' how could it affect her and I?"

She thought as much that that was what he had came to talk about it

"You are both will train ninjas; you live mission to mission never knowing which mission will be your last. Life is too short and I as the Hokage see nothing wrong with this _'Relationship'_" she paused for a moment and closed her eyes "However seeing as she is now my student and very dear to me as if she where my own daughter, I am a little concerned for the both of you" she sighed and went on "Some people will not understand your _relationship_ and some will most likely frown on it and question the whole time you where with her from the very start of you being her teacher" Tsunade leaned forward in her chair a bit " I know I can't protect Sakura from this and I know if I where forbid this she would grow to hate me… She has already lost so much in her life… that I can't really stand between you two"

Kakashi nodded as he took in what Tsunade had to say and gave his head a slight bow when she was done.

"Thank you Tsunade Sama, I have some where I need to be shortly… and I don't want to be too late getting there"

He said with a smile as he turned to leave but he was not too far before Tsunade called after him.

"Oh and Kakashi remember, you hurt her and I'll hurt you… take it easy"

Kakashi just stopped and waved his hand as he opened the door and walked away leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya alone in the offices.

* * *

><p>Author notes: This where the store well start to be updated at a slower paces. I have half of seven to still go over and then I have to finish it up. I should have chapter seven up no later than the end of next week.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"If I never knew you"

By Morobutt

Chapter 7

'Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life  
>Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight<br>Like this city is on fire tonight  
>This could really be a good life<br>A good, good life '

Good life by Onerepublic

* * *

><p>The place that Kakashi had picked was called the Leaf which was really only busy at night and mostly only ninja in there at all times of the day. Kakashi had treated Sakura and Naruto to a few meals after missions here; the food was good and so was the service.<p>

Sakura was the first to arrive at the restaurant which with Kakashi was nothing new. She stood there looking around for a moment trying to see if she could see him in the distances but she had no such luck. She let out a sigh as she turned and took a hold of the handle to the door and opened it. She stepped inside and let the door close, she looked around for a moment till she heard the door open again behind her. She turned her head to meet a smiling Kakashi; she let out a soft giggle almost not even audible.

"Well, let's get a place to sit shale we?" he asked

Sakura nodded and let Kakashi lead the way. There was tons of setting areas in the restaurant, you had the bar, the open room and there was even a back room with privet booths where you could sit. Kakashi lead her past the open floor and the bar in the back area.

"We need to talk a bit and I would rather not have people hear what we were going to say"

Kakashi said dryly as he motioned for Sakura to sit a cross from where he sat down in a booth. At first she raised a brow but sat down. Kakashi let out a soft sigh as he looked at her.

"I've spoken with Tsunade about you and me pursuing any type of relationship"

Sakura nodded her head as he paused to see if she might be upset that he took it upon himself to talk to her about them.. After all Tsunade was also her teacher and looked out for her best interest as well.

"What did she have to say?"

She asked him as she tried to relax a bit. Kakashi let out a soft snort as he laughed to himself.

"She won't do anything to us but warned me that some people might not see our relationship being a good thing." He paused for a moment in thought before going on "If you want out now you can go and I won't hold it against you… there is after all a four-teen year age gap and some people might think bad things if we go through with this"

Kakashi didn't want her ending up hurt. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself but he knew all to will what others say can sometimes hurt more than a deep cut. He lounged back on his side of the booth waiting for anything that Sakura would say back. At first she didn't say a word; she weighed the pros and cons of a relationship with her past teacher in her head. There where way more bad things then good but she was willing to strike out and take a chance. She smiled as she leaned in on the table between the two of them.

"I get what you're saying… I really do but you have to admit that there is something there between the two of us. Why not just try it out without telling others that way if it doesn't work oh well and no one ever knew a thing but if it does…"

She paused for amount and looked down; she didn't want to get too far ahead of herself. Kakashi laughed a little and sat up.

"Don't worry yourself over that Sakura, We'll get there when we get there" he said softly as he stood up and placed an hand on her right shoulder "Now then let me get us something to eat"

Sakura nodded her head and watched him walk over to an open order window and ask and old dirty looking man for something but couldn't make out what he said. He stood up there waiting for the man. It wasn't long before the man came back with a tray of food.

Kakashi slowly made his way back to her with the tray in his one hand and placed it on their table.

"I hope you like… Raman" he said with a laugh as he sat down

Sakura smiled and took a bowl off the tray and place it in front of her and looked at Kakashi with a raised brow for a moment.

"So, are you going to eat in front of me or point something out and make me look away while you inhale your food?" she said with a laugh

Kakashi laughed with for a moment, he could do that without any problem but where would the fun be in that? He let out a sigh as he took his bowl off the tray and sat it down in front of him. He looked at the bowl for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand before slipping two fingers in to the top part of the mask and brought his hand to the front of his face and pulled it down.

"It's not like you haven't seen my face already… it was you after all who cared for me out on the mission" He said in coy tone as he looked up at her with a smile.

"You don't look your age at all, you still look as if your around my age Kakashi… well at lest in your twenties" she said right back to him in a coy tone and he let out a laugh and the two of them started to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>They didn't stay that long to eat here lunch, there were more important things to do then to sit down and eat Raman. As teacher and student Sakura never really got to know much about Kakashi because he didn't think that they needed to know or just didn't feel like putting up with Naruto asking so many darned questions about his pass.<p>

After they eat what they could they left the restaurant Kakashi offered to walk Sakura home. Even though it t was only sometime around one or two in the afternoon. This gave them some more time to talk and get to know one another more. So Sakura started by asking Kakashi some question.

"So Kakashi… what are some of your likes, dislikes hobbies and what are some of your plans for the future?" she asked as she ran a head and stopped and faced him.

"This sounds oddly familiar to me…" he said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on Kakashi… and don't use the same answer you did before!" She said with a laugh

"Alright… alright; let's see… will I like ready, and taking long walks… dislikes… I would have to say I really don't like Raman… hobbies… I like to read?" he paused and laughed for a moment and looked at Sakura who looked to be hanging on his every word "Plans for the future… I don't have any… really..." he said as he came to a stop and looked down at the grown.

Most men don't plane out there life let alone a ninja. Sakura smiled as she looked back at the somewhat confused looking Kakashi.

"It's alright... don't think too much in to it… really I just want to get to know you more Kakashi… is all really" She said as she took his hand in hers and lead him off towards her house.

They walked hand in hand for a while till they got to Sakura's house. She stood on her door stop and looked at Kakashi as he stood there looking back at her.

"So… thank you for Lunch… Kaka…"

She was cut off and taken by surprise when Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and kissed her on the lips ever so lightly. Sakura wrapped her arms around him lightly as he rested his head in the nook of her neck. He took a few deep breaths taking in her scent and then started to nuzzle her neck nipping here and there. Sakura held her breath for a moment before she panted out softly in to his ear

"Want to come in?" She asked him

"Sure" he whispered back to her

Sakura pulled her house key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it with her right hand and grabbed a hold of Kakashi's hand with her left hand and lead him though her door way. The house was a little messy with piece of clothing here and there but after what she went though you would think her place would look worse than it really was. She left him the front hall way as she went in to the living room.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he took in the scent of her house. It was a mix of the sweet smelling perfume that she liked to wear and something else he quite couldn't but his finger one what though. It was like he had her all around him. He smiled as he looked around to see if he could find out where Sakura had gone off to it. He went down the front hall and found her in the living room picking her travel pack and some other stuff up off her couch. She turned around and found Kakashi leaning on her living rooms door way.

"So this is where you ran off to" he said with a smile

She let out a slight giggle as she placed some papers and books on the coffee table.

"Yeah well unless you want to sit on a couch full of stuff…" She said as she looked back up at Kakashi.

He had moved from the door way to just within feet of her. He smiled down at her as he took his hand and lifted her head up and looked down in to her large green eyes. She placed her hands on his chest as he lowered his head and softly kissed her on her forehead. She leaned in to a bit letting out a purring like sound at her contentment at the moment. As she got closer to him she was over powered by his sent, strong sandalwood like musk. She never thought that her old teacher could be so romantic. Let alone ever be interested in her, not even in a milling years.

Sakura stood on her tip toes to raise herself up closer to Kakashi's face, as she did so she rested her arms around his neck. She let out a sigh as her green eyes taking in the look of his face as if for the first time. She could get use this. He was so strong and yet even with his strength he was also smart, though that could of came with age. She didn't care how much older he was then her. That didn't matter to her any more. Once you became a ninja you where almost guarantee to live a short life, Kakashi was one of the few lucky ninjas that made it past the age of thirty.

Kakashi's one visible eye looked down at her as she looked up at him. He smiled at her as he lowered his forehead on hers. He was content for the first time in a long while. He was throwing caution to the wind and hoped that this would work out well for the both of them.

Kakashi slipped his face down closer to hers, lightly kissing her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to him. As he pulled back his head back he start to feel a twinge of pain in his covered eye.

"_No not now…."_ He said to him self

He tried to ignore the feeling and at first it worked. He slowly started to lead Sakura to sit down on the couch with him. However Kakashi tripped and fell backwards on to the cough pulling her down on top of him. Sakura let out a giggle as she lifted herself up with her arms so that she see him. Kakashi smiled up at her.

Sakura leaned down and kissed him on the lips as she grabbed his shirt with one hand and straddled his waist. He Let out a groan and closed his visible eye as she pulled back and looked down at him. Something wasn't right.

"Kakashi you alright?" she asked as she let go of his shirt.

His breathing started to pick up a bit as he lightly pushed her off of him. The pain in his eye was getting to him. He sat up and leaned over the side of the couch. He was panting now. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's your eye isn't it?" she asked as she stood up and pushed the coffee table out of her way.

She knelt down on the floor in front of him. There had to be a better way than pain meds to take the pain away from his eye. Without stopping to think she lifted his face and pulled off his headband that covered his eye with the sharingan. His nose wrinkled up as light flooded in to his eye She ran her hand over his left side of his face trying to sooth him like a crying child.

"Shhh" as all she said

She took her right hand and balled her light blue chakra within it. She the placed her palm over his left eye and tried to release the chakra in to. At first it looked as if it wasn't going to work at all till finally she was able to ever so slowly let her chakra in. there was no visible signs at first that it was helping Kakashi. That too took time. It was a while before he was able to take nice even breaths and his face had return back to normal.

Kakashi couldn't believe that what she did had worked. The pain was gone for the time being. How long it would stay that way was anyone's guess but he was glad to be rid of it for the time being. He leaned back and rested his upper body on the back of the couch and his arms draped along the top of the back of the couch.

"Thanks Sakura" he said softly as he closed his eye.

Sakura slowly crawled up on to the couch next to him. She watched him for a few moments. It would seem the pain took a lot out of him. She frowned slightly feeling bad for him. It wasn't fair, but nothing in her life seemed fair any more. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. she smiled and took his head with in her hands and slightly pulled him forward and down near her lap. He followed her movements and rested his head on her lap letting out a sigh. Sakura stroked his silver hair a few times before he fell a sleep. She leaned back and rested her back on the arm of the couch.

* * *

><p>Kakashi slowly woke up in to a place that was unfamiliar to him. It was late in the evening as he lay on a couch with a blanket over him; everything around him smelt like Sakura. Slowly setting up he rubbed the back his head a bit looking around. He yawned and starched before getting up off the couch. He did not see Sakura anywhere around the living room but he could make out a sound somewhere in the back of the house. He raised a brow and followed the sound. He bent over picking his headband up and putting it on.<p>

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, he found Sakura in there making something on the stove. Kakashi smiled as he leaned on the door way; Sakura had her hair loosely pulled back and in a bun with a tank top on and a pair of short shorts.

"So… what are you making?" he asked sniffing at the air

Sakura jumped as she turned to look at him.

"You scared me," she said in a playful voice

Kakashi got up off the doorway, walked over to the stove and looked over Sakura. She had a frying pan on it with French toast with in it. He rise a brow; as he let out a sigh

"Hmm?" she asked

"It's nothing" he replied as he took a step back

Sakura flipped the French toast over and turned to look at Kakashi

"It's something…"

Kakashi gave a feeble smile as he rubbed the back of his head

"I don't like French toast," he said in a somewhat amused tone

Sakura laughed and shook her head

"You're a pancake kind of guy huh?" She asked

Kakashi nodded his head as leaned on her fridge

"Well that's going to be a problem them…" she said in a coy tone

Kakashi looked over at her with a questioning look

"Everyone knows that Pancake and French toast people never last," she said with a laugh

Sakura turned back to the stove and turned it off. She took the pan and slid the French toast off on to a plate. She walked over to the table and paced the placed the pate in the middle of the table. The table had two other plates, maple syrup and flatware. Sakura sat down and looked at Kakashi before taking a slice of French toast.

"Can you at least try it?" she asked

Sakura picked up another slice of French toast and nudging it toward Kakashi. Who let out a sigh and took a see across from her and took the fork with the slice of French toast on it.

"I'll try it but I more than likely won't like It.," he said looking down at the plate.

* * *

><p>It was just starting to turn dusk as Tsunade sat down at her desk. She let out a sigh as she glanced over to Jiraiya who was leaning on a windowsill looking out at the village adjacent to her desk. She never liked having the pervert just hanging around. He was up to something or maybe he wanted something from her.<p>

"Jiraiya…. What are you still doing here?" she asked as she laid a few papers down on her desk.

He looked over at her and at first said nothing. He didn't know where to start or how to put what was on his mind so it didn't sound like he was over stepping his bounds with her. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked over toe the front of her desk and looked down at her. Her eyes watched him like a hawk as he moved from one place to another. She frowned and leaned forward on to her desk resting her head on her left arm waiting for him to say thing. He cleared his thought first before he spoke to her.

"Tsunade do you really think it was a good idea to tell Kakashi there was nothing wrong with him seeking a relationship with his much younger student?" he asked

She scoffed at him at she leaned back in her chair and turned it so that her back was facing him.

"You of all people where not one of the ones I thought I would have a problem with when it came to this" she said lightly.

Jiraiya stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have my reasons" he said looking away from the back of the chair.

"Do mind sharing it or are you just going to brood over there on it? If so you might as well leave"

He chuckled a little before heading to the door. He stopped and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I may be a pervert and peep at girls but I would never touch a girl that young" she said as he turned the door knob.

"No but nothing would stop you once you got drunk you old full. What really are you trying to get at?" she asked turning around only to see that he closed the door.

She sighed and stood up and pounded her hand on her desk. The nerve of him starting an argument and then just walking away like that. She quickly walked to the door and opened it and followed him. He didn't get to far, he was only a flight of stairs away when she caught up to him. Jiraiya stopped on the landing between the fifth and forth floor.

"Do you really want to finish this Tsunade?" he asked

At first she wanted to hit him for causing her so much grief over this. She stared at his back for a few moments choosing he words carefully. He always knew go to get to her.

It was just starting to turn dusk as Tsunade sat down at her desk. She let out a sigh as she glanced over to Jiraiya who was leaning on a windowsill looking out at the village adjacent to her desk. She never liked having the pervert just hanging around. He was up to something or maybe he wanted something from her.

"Jiraiya…. What are you still doing here?" she asked as she laid a few papers down on her desk.

He looked over at her and at first said nothing. He didn't know where to start or how to put what was on his mind so it didn't sound like he was over stepping his bounds with her. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked over toe the front of her desk and looked down at her. Her eyes watched him like a hawk as he moved from one place to another. She frowned and leaned forward on to her desk resting her head on her left arm waiting for him to say thing. He cleared his thought first before he spoke to her.

"Tsunade do you really think it was a good idea to tell Kakashi there was nothing wrong with him seeking a relationship with his much younger student?" he asked

She scoffed at him at she leaned back in her chair and turned it so that her back was facing him.

"You of all people where not one of the ones I thought I would have a problem with when it came to this" she said lightly.

Jiraiya stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have my reasons" he said looking away from the back of the chair.

"Do mind sharing it or are you just going to brood over there on it? If so you might as well leave"

He chuckled a little before heading to the door. He stopped and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I may be a pervert and peep at girls but I would never touch a girl that young" she said as he turned the door knob.

"No but nothing would stop you once you got drunk you old full. What really are you trying to get at?" she asked turning around only to see that he closed the door.

She sighed and stood up and pounded her hand on her desk. The nerve of him starting an argument and then just walking away like that. She quickly walked to the door and opened it and followed him. He didn't get to far, he was only a flight of stairs away when she caught up to him. Jiraiya stopped on the landing between the fifth and forth floor.

"Do you really want to finish this Tsunade?" he asked

At first she wanted to hit him for causing her so much grief over this. She stared at his back for a few moments choosing he words carefully. He always knew go to get to her. As she was about to say something to him she could hear a rush of foot steps up the stairs. She let out a sigh thinking it was Shizune coming to yell at her for once again falling a sleep and putting more paper work off till way past the dead line.

However she was shocked to see Sakura turn the corner and stop dead in her tracks. She looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade before she spoke.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" she asked

"_Well that put an end to that" _Tsunade thought as she watched Jiraiya start walking down the stairs. She narrowed her eyes and yelled at him.

"This isn't over yet"

It wasn't Sakura's place to ask what was going on so she didn't say a word. Tsunade let out a sigh and turned to her trying to be pleasant with her.

"Why the rush… Is something wrong with Kakashi?" she asked

"I think I might of found an temporary way to take his pain away" she said walking up to her.

"How… I spent hours trying to find away" she said she turned and motioned for her to follow her.

"Well he had an attack of pain while at my house this evening. I used my chakra and tried to heal it with some of the techniques you have taught me. At first nothing seemed to work bust and I wasn't even able to let my charka flow in to his eye." She paused and waited to see if Tsunade had anything to add.

"Yes I was having the same problem when I tried that as well" as she stepped in to her office and headed for her desk.

"I thought as much. It took a while but slowly that wall that was keeping us from trying to heal the pain away started to grow weaker. I was able to end the pain… but for how long I don't know" she shrugged

"This is good news, you might of bought me some time to find the release jutsu that has been hidden somewhere by the third hokage." She said as she sat down in her chair. "Good work Sakura, I would expect no less from my head student."

* * *

><p>Author notes: Well I got this chapter done faster than I thought I was. With any luck I'll have the next chapter done in two weeks or so. I am starting to pic up hours at my new job so it may take a while to get in a good grip on how to manage my time.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes: I normally don't like making too many notes at the begging of a chapter but this one is more of less needed. There is _**sexual content below**_ and will be marked before and after just in case you would like to skip over it. Please note I do not like using code words that mean body parts.

* * *

><p>"If I never knew you"<p>

By Morobutt

Chapter 8

'I understand that there are some problems  
>And I am not too blind to know<br>All the pain you kept inside you  
>Even though you might not show<br>If I can apologize for being wrong  
>Then it's just a shame on me<br>I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me"

Sorry, Blame It On Me by Akon

* * *

><p>Tsunade had spent the past few days trying to find out where Sarutobi had hid the release Jutsu for the Gedo seal. Sakura may have bought them some time but she was no closer than she was before. She let out a sigh as she dropped a few papers on her desk hanging her head and palming her head her forehead with her left hand.<p>

"I have got to be missing something… "She said softly to herself

There was a knock at her door that caused her to look up.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened to reviled Shikamaru. He had a few books and files in his hands as he walked in to her office.

"Ah just the person I was thinking of. Shikamaru do you mind looking over some papers for me?" she asked pulling her papers together.

"I am not going to do your work for you Lady Tsunade" he said placing the books and papers on her desk.

She waved her hand a few times as if she would never do such a thing "I merely want you to read over some old text that Sarutobi wrote on the Gedo seal. I think he might have hid the whereabouts of the release Jutsu in a code somewhere within the paper work" She said holding the papers out for Shikamaru to take from her.

"What a drag and here I was hoping to just get in and out of your office without you giving me work" he said with a sigh reluctantly taking the papers from her hand "I'll be in the study down on the third floor" he said as he made to leave the office.

Tsunade smiled and waved as he left her office. Once he was out of sight she brought the papers and book he had brought to her closer and started going though them.

* * *

><p>Sakura had spent the past few days cleaning her house. After having Kakashi see just how untidy it was set her in to a cleaning mood. Though out her cleaning she would take a break to go check on Kakashi and see if he was in any pain.<p>

Today however she had just finished cleaning when she heard her door bell go off. She looked up at the clock in her living room, it was noon.

"Who would be stopping by at this time?" she asked herself as she made her way to the front hallway.

Her front door didn't have any windows or a peep hole to check and see who was in front of her door. She slowly opened the door to see Kakashi leaning on door frame panting and dripping wet with sweat. She let out a gasp as she opened the door and took his right arm and placed it on her shoulder as she tried to lead him in to her house.

"Kakashi what happen?" she asked as she lowered him on to the couch.

He took in a deep breath as plopped on to her couch, then let it out on a long hiss. From the looks of it the pain was back. She might have found a way to temporarily get rid of the pain but over the past few days the time in between the time she would treat his eye was getting shorter and shorter. His body shook with pain as he took his head band off and placed it on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know, One minute I was out walking with Pakkun and the next I was over powered by this pain" he said with a few shallow breaths.

Sakura left him on the couch for a moment as she ran to the kitchen and crabbed a bowl of water and a dish towel. When she got back she sat next to him placing the bowl on the coffee table then dipped the dish towel in to the water. She lit out a soft sigh as she wiped some of the sweat from his forehead.

"I can try calming the pain but I am not sure this is going to work much longer" placing the towel in the edge of the bowl.

Kakashi placed a hand on her leg and looked up at her "I am sorry if I am being such a burden on you… I don't want this to come between us" he said to her in a soft voice.

Sakura leaned over to him and took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek, she ran her thumb over his cheek bone trying to soothe him "Hey don't worry about that at the moment, right now let's just get you better" she said she brought her face next to his and kissed him on his other check.

* * *

><p>It was almost late evening when Shikamaru returned to Tsunade's office with a paper in his hand. He didn't even bother knocking on the door; he just opened it and walked right in.<p>

Tsunade was in the middle of talking with Shizune when she saw her door open out of the corner of her eye. She leaned back in her chair and watched as Shikamaru came walking in.

"Well I think I have gotten as far as I can with this" Shikamaru said as he placed a single paper on her desk "There was a code alright, but it only leads to another riddle"

Tsunade picked up the paper and read aloud what it said "That which you seek is protected by heroes" she read it again to herself "What does this mean… Sarutobi cryptic as all ways it seems" she said to herself softly as she placed the paper back down on the desk.

"Good work Shikamaru; I would expect nothing less from you" She said as she stood up and walked to one of the windows nearby.

"I don't know what he means by protected by heroes… I was hoping you would know" Shikamaru said as he watched Tsunade.

"Your guess is as good as mine Shikamaru" she said softly.

"What about the Hokage faces on the cliff Lady Tsunade? They are heroes to the villages are they not?" Shizune said as walked over to the window and pointed out the faces on the rocky cliff.

"Hmmm maybe, Shizune assemble a group to go and search for a scroll hidden somewhere up there"

Shizune quickly turned and ran out the door to find the paper work of who was off duty at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning <em>_sexual content below_**

It was now night, Sakura had tried to use her chakra to heal and end some of the pain. It seemed to work alright so far. Kakashi was feeling good enough to fall asleep on her couch, She thought she would leave him be to sleep seeing as he used so much strength to get to her house for help. Sakura dimmed the living room light a bit and picked up the bowl and dish towel off the coffee table taking it back in to the kitchen. Letting out a sigh she started to head up to her room when she heard a noise behind her. Just as she was going to say something she was cut off and taken by surprise when Kakashi appear behind her.

He quickly pulled down his mask and kissed her on the lips ever so lightly. Sakura wrapped her arms around him lightly as he rested his head in the nook of her neck. He took a few deep breaths taking in her scent and then started to nuzzle her neck nipping here and there. Sakura held her breath for a moment before she panted out softly in to his ear

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you"

Sakura reached behind her and took hold of the railing on the stair way to steady herself.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" he asked softly letting her go and pulling away.

Sakura turned around and lead Kakashi up the stairs by taking hold of his hand.

Since the death of her parents Sakura had taken over there bed room. She now had a king size bed and the largest room in the house. She had turned her old bed room in to a walking closet. As she led Kakashi in to her room Sakura closed the door behind him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned in to his chest and closed her eyes it all seemed right to her. Kakashi lowered his head to rest on hers and put his arms around her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kakashi picked Sakura up in his arms, took her over to the bed, and placed her down ever so gently.

Kakashi knelt down in to the bed on top of her, one knee on the bed and the other stretched out and on the ground to balance him. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue tasting her mouth. Her back arched with the attention, and she lifted her legs to wrap around his middle.

Kakashi nibbled on her lower lip as he placed his left hand behind her back and placed his right hand over her shirt-covered breast and stated rubbing softly. She let out a soft whimper at the feeling of him rubbing her breast. Kakashi let go of her lip and moved to her neck where kissed along the carver of her neck to her coaler bone where he lightly suckled causing Sakura to moan a bit. She was starting to feel a light heat between her legs and a sight throbbing. Her breathing was starting to pick up a bit as she moved her one hand from his upper back to the back of his head taking hold of his long silver hair. She left her other hand on his back.

Kakashi moved his right hand down to the hem of her shirt and hesitated for a moment. He lifted his head so that it was leaved with Sakura's and looked her in the eye; keeping his hand at her middle.

"Maybe we should stop… we have gone far enough" he said softly

"No… keep going… Please"

Sakura moaned as she tried pushing herself in to him to find some way to calm the throbbing and heat between her legs. Kakashi smirked as he lifted her shirt up with his right hand and slipped his hand up on to her bra covered breast. He pulled the bra down with his thumb and took hold of her soft hardened nipple in his hand. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger and watched her bite her lower lip, creased her brow and closed her eyes, as the throbbing feeling got much stronger. Kakashi let go of her nipple, pulled her close to him slipping both hands behind her back to undue her bra, and then take both the bra and her shirt off.

Kakashi gazed down at the eructated nipples that now meet him. He smiled coyly as he lifted his left hand on her back and lowered his head down to her right breast. He took her one nipple in to his mouth and at first sucked lightly on it causing Sakura to let out a deep-throated moan as she tightened her grip on Kakashi silver hair. He stopped for a moment and lifted his head and her grip losing and her hand feel to rest on his shoulder. He took his right hand and whipped his mouth.

He shifted his weight and brought her waist close to his. She could feel his penis threw his pants. He lowered his head down to her ear and lightly sucked on her earlobe; she gasped and panted hard. The feeling she had before was stranger than ever now and she now felt hot and wet between her legs. Kakashi let go of her ear and whisper in to it

"Are you sure about this… because in a few minutes..."

Sakura pressed her mouth to his and parted his lips with her tongue drawing his tongue forth he held her tight for a moment before pulling her shirk to the floor along with her black panties. Sakura undid his vest and pulled it off him with his shirt.

He grabbed her butt in his hands and drawn her closer to his heard penis in his pants and she moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his lower back. Kakashi could not wait any longer; he quickly undid his pants and pushed Sakura down on to the bed softly. He parted her legs and took hold of her hips in his hands.

"This might hurt a bit," he said dryly

He placed the head of his penis at the opening of her vagina. She moaned softly from the contact and that's when Kakashi slowly threshed his erect penis in to her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her face in to his shoulder panting hard until he was fully in her. At first, his penis felt like it was ripping her apart from the inside; she knew that with her first time it could be pain full for a bit.

Kakashi smiled and looked down at her clinging on to him. He placed his head in between her shoulder and neck before he pulled out and trusted back in he repeated this movement a few times until Sakura found his rhythm and followed him. He would pull out and she would rock her hips back, he would thrust in and she rock her hips forward and up in to him eagerly taking him in. The movement across her clitoris was starting to drive her in to a climax; it was like a pending explosion. She arced her back with his every thrust as she hold on as tight to him as she could.

Moans soon shifted to gasps as she felt her lower half starting to go numb with pleasure. Kakashi tightened his grip on her waist as she cried out his named in a moan and buried her face in to his chest as her climax rang throughout her body. Kakashi picked up the pace of his thrusting at the sound of his name and he found his release. He bowed his head in to her neck and grunted as Sakura road him out.

They were both spent; Kakashi pulled out of her lowered himself on to her so that his head was resting on her chest. They both laid there on her bed trying to regain their strength. Sakura slowly moved her left hand on top of Kakashi's head and rested her hand in his silver hair.

She didn't know what to make of her first time having sex. She could only hope that Kakashi wasn't disappointed with her. She let out a content sigh as she wrapped a piece of his silver hair around her finger.

Kakashi closed his eyes and nuzzled her chest with his face as he tried to get comfortable. She was now his little pink cherry blossom more than ever now. She was new to this whole sex thing but with time he was sure he could teach her quite a bit.

**_Sexual content over_**

* * *

><p>It was early morning as Tsunade stood on top of the rocky cliff that had the Hokages faces on it, Shizune stood next to her as they watched people run around looking for the scroll. They had been out there since day brake and from the looks this was not the place where Sarutobi had hid the scroll. She lit out a growl of anger as she turned and stormed off back to her office.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Sakura started to stir from her sleep. She laid there in her bed with her eyes closed. At first she thought she was alone till she heard the shuffle of blankets move next to her. Her jade eyes opened just in time to see a topless Kakashi scooting to the edge of then bed. He stood and scratched at his left arm before slowly making his way out of her room.<p>

Sakura yawned as she sat up and pulled a shirt off the floor. She grabbed Kakashi's dark blue shirt and lifted it up to her face and she looked at it then at the open bed room door. She surged and pulled it over her head and put her arms though the arm slots. The short was two times to big for her and went down to just above mid thigh.

"Already laying claim to my shirt hmm?" Kakashi asked as he walked back in the room.

"Well it was lying on _my floor_" she said in a coy voice

Kakashi smirked as he bent over and picked up his paints and his vest.

Sakura sighed and crawled over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Do you have to go so soon?" she asked already starting to feel lonely

Kakashi let out a sigh as he pulled his pants on over his shorts "Sadly Tsunade had asked me to come in this morning to check on my eye" he said as he turned his head to the side to kiss her on the arm "I shouldn't be gone to long" he said standing up.

"What am I going to do till you get back" she asked as she let him go and sat on the bed looking up at him with a pout on her face.

"Well I can't go anywhere with you warring my shirt" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled coyly "Maybe you should come and take it then?" she said

Kakashi looked at a clock that was on a dresser on the other side of the room. If he didn't get moving soon he would be late, well later then he would like to be. He leaned on the bed and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Get dress and met me down stairs, maybe he can eat something together before I leave" he said taking his vest in one hand and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Sakura let out a sigh as she slipped off the bed and made her way to her old room. There was still a twin bed in the room but it now had a few baskets on it that where filled with clothing. She pulled Kakashi's shirt off and hugged it to her bare chest as she looked over the open drawer to her old dresser. She saw a light tank top like shirt that she use to use to sleep in. Taking her left arm she lifted the shirt up to make sure it was cleaned before dropping Kakashi's shirt to the floor pulling her shirt over her head and on. She looked down and all she had on besides her shirt was her black lacey panties. She walked over to one of the baskets on the bed and looked through it for a bit till she found lose fitting pair of shorts and pulled them on.

She picked up his shirt off the floor and swiftly walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen in the back of the house. She could smell something good cooking. As she walked in the kitchen Kakashi stood in front of the stove, he has his head band back on and he had laid his vest on a chair at the table. The room smelled of eggs, she placed his shirt over an empty chair and made her way to the fridge and pulled out a container of orange juice and walked towards the sink and reached to a capered above the sink that had glasses in and pulled two out. She walked back to the table and placed the glasses on the tables and poured some orange juice in to both of the glasses. She placed the container in the middle of the table and sat down.

Kakashi turned the stove off as he split the eggs between two plates and picked them up and walked over to the table. Without saying a word he placed one down on Sakura's side of the table and then sat down across from her place.

They eat in silences, Kakashi finished first. He picked up his plate and glass and put them in the sink before turning and picking up his shirt and pulled it on. He picked up his vest and walked over to Sakura who was still eating. He kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"I'll be back soon" he said softly in her ear.

He slipped his vest on and made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk reading over the paper that Shikamaru gave her the day before. <em>"That which you seek is protected by heroes"<em> she read to herself. There was a knock at the door but she didn't notice. She bit her lower lip as she was lost in thought.

Shizune walked to the door and opened it. She smiled as she saw Kakashi wave to her with a slight smile on his face but it was hard to see it under his mask. He walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk and cleared his throat.

Tsunade's head shot up and looked at Kakashi.

"Your late you know" she said drily

"And your finally doing some work" he said with a flat tone

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before looking the paper over once more and looking back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi… what do you make of this" she asked holding the paper out for him to take from her.

Kakashi took the paper and looked it over. At first he didn't say anything just reread the paper over and over again in his head till he looked up and out the window.

"The memorial stone?" he asked looking up at Tsunade.

She narrowed her eyes again as she took in Kakashi's words.

Of course though who had fallen in the line of duty are also heroes… Why didn't I think of that?" she asked standing up and looking at Shizune.

"Shizune send someone over to check out the memorial stone at once. With any luck we might have this scroll by sun down" she looked over to Kakashi "We may also be able to get you out of the pain you're in" she said softly.

"You think that's where Sarutobi might have hid the release Jutsu?" Kakashi asked take a step closer

If that was true he may be able to go back to living a normal pain free life. What he wouldn't give to have that at the moment. He hated feeling like he was using Sakura. Even if she would never let him see it like that if he was to tell her that.

"I think so Kakashi"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in thought before turning and leaving.

"Kakashi wait… where are you going?" Tsunade asked

"I'll go see if I can find this scroll…" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Author notes: Sorry this took longer than I thought it would to get out. Been trying to get to this as much as I can when I have free time and when I am not working at my new job. Hope you like the lemon bit. It was a bit rushed and I am sorry for that as well. If you review on that part please be gentile.<p> 


End file.
